


When the Rain Falls

by WaywardKilljoy23



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Car Accident, Coma, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardKilljoy23/pseuds/WaywardKilljoy23
Summary: Mikey and Pete's quiet night is interrupted when Mikey gets a call saying that Gerard and Frank were in a car accident. So much for their quiet night at home. Frank must go through memories of Gerard and him to convince the mysterious Reza that they are truly in love before he can wake up from his coma.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi This is my first story that I've written I apologize for any spelling errors, maybe sometime in the future I will go back and fix them. If you see a story with the same title on Wattpad it is mine and If you want to follow me on Wattpad my name is the same as it is too. Hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to leave a comment I love reading them! :)

Ch.1 So It Begins

            It had been a relatively quiet evening for Mikey and Pete. They went out to celebrate their 4-month anniversary. Some people might not think that a meal of pizza and going home to binge watch Game of Thrones to be the most extravagant way to celebrate such an occasion, but for Mikey and Pete it was perfect they were both a little nerdy and Pete was a pizza connoisseur. Somewhere around the twentieth episode both of them had fallen asleep on the couch. All was peaceful, until a noise made both of them jump awake.

            “What is that…”, Pete mumbled sleep still in his voice. It took them a moment to recognize that it was Mikey’s phone that was ringing. They both frantically began to search for it in the mess of blankets and pillows they had brought out into the living room. “Ha I found it!”, Mikey exclaimed and quickly answered the phone not really paying attention to who was calling him.

            “Hey why on Earth are you calling me don’t you know what time it is?”

            “Hello, I’m sorry if I woke you. I’m calling for a Michael Way is this who I am talking to?”, a woman’s voice came from the other end of the line.

            “Yes this is him. Who’s calling?”, he responded. Pete looked over to him mouthing who is it. Mikey shrugged.

            “Hello this is Janet at St. John’s hospital.”, she began. Mikey felt his stomach drop, this can’t be good hospitals never call in the middle of the night with good news.” I’m really sorry to tell you this but there’s been an accident and you were put down as an emergency contact for a Mr. Gerard Way.”

            “Is he okay? What kind of accident? Was Frank with him?” Mikey had a million more questions to ask but these were the only ones that spilled out of his mouth as panic gripped his throat.

            “Calm down sir, everything is under control. Gerard and another person were brought in after a car accident. Both of them were unconscious and sustained some injuries. We were calling hoping you can come down- “

            “I’ll be there”, Mikey hung up the phone and began running around the house throwing on a jacket and his shoes and looking for his keys. There where so many thoughts running through his head he didn’t hear Pete ask him what was wrong until he grabbed him by the shoulders and forced Mikey to look at him.

            “Mikey, Breathe.” He did as Pete asked taking a deep breath then looking back at him.

” Good now what’s going on?”

            “Gerard and Frank they were in a car accident. That was the hospital calling. They said that they both are hurt, but I don’t know how bad. What if they’re so hurt that they can’t do anything for them? I can’t lose them Pete? I-” Mikey said with raising panic in his voice. Pete could see and hear that Mikey was close to tears.

            “It’s okay, Mikes just calm down we don’t have all of the information for all we know they are just a little banged up and need a ride back to their place.” Pete said pulling him into a hug. He felt Mikey relax ever so slightly. He broke off the hug and looked at Mikey. “We better get going. I’ll drive I don’t want you driving like this.”

            Pete grabbed the keys off of the counter and they both walked out of their apartment. Pete locking it behind them and turned to see that Mikey was already half way down the hall. He had to jog to catch up with him. Pete laced his fingers in Mikey’s giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Pete hoped that everything was actually going to be okay. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to Mikey if he lost his brother. So much for their quiet night at home.

  
***

            The traffic was horrible on the way to the hospital. With every stop light making them wait for what felt like hours, and for some reason the other people on the road act as if the world is going to end just because it was raining. This did nothing for Mikey’s anxiety. Every time Pete had to stop he felt Mikey’s panic raise, he was pretty sure if they stopped anymore Mikey would explode from his nerves. An hour and a half later they arrived at the hospital. Pete put the car into park and started to get out of the car when he noticed that Mikey was just sitting there in a weird trance. He was staring out the front windshield, but not really focusing on anything in particular. His breathing was shallow and his body was rigid.

             Pete sighed “Mikes.” He said quietly not wanted to frighten him. Mikey didn’t respond, Pete tried again a little louder this time and gently placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Mikey, come on man don’t do this on me. Take a deep breath come on.”  This time he turned and looked at Pete there were tears in his eyes.

            “Pete… I don’t-” Mikey began but the words couldn’t move around the lump that had formed in his throat. Tears started to roll down his face and then he was full blown sobbing. Pete pulled Mikey into the closest thing you can get to a hug in a car.

            “Shhhh… Just calm down Mikes. I know this is hard, but you don’t have to do this alone. I’m right here with you.” They sat there for about five minutes before Mikey pulled away wiping at his now red splotchy face taking a deep breath.

            “Okay” He nodded taking another deep breath,” I’m okay now.”

            With that they both exited the car and walked into the hospital to the front desk. There were two people behind the counter. One was a relatively young woman who was maybe in her late twenties, with a short choppy hair that was dyed bright yellow. The other was a much older lady, she had shoulder length curly brown hair that was graying at the roots and was wearing glasses. They both looked up as Pete and Mikey approached the counter.

            “Hello how may I help you.” They younger of the two said. They caught a glimpse at her name tag that said her name was Hayley. Pete looked to Mikey hoping he would respond to Hayley’s question.

            “Um… Yes, I’m looking for my brother and his boyfriend they were in a car accident.” Mikey finally responded after a few moments of hesitation.

            “Okay what are their names so I can look them up for you?” Hayley said sitting down at a computer on the desk fingers typing away.

            “Gerard Way and Frank Iero.” Mikey said quietly. “I’m sorry how to you spell Frank’s last name?” Hayley asked but Mikey zoned out again.

            “I-E-R-O,” Pete spoke up for Mikey then took his hand trying to bring him back to reality with a varying level of success. Hayley began typing a way on the computer.

            “Okay… So,” Hayley began after a few minutes taping away on the keyboard,” The system says that Frank is still in the OR, and the Gerard is in room 27B and

I can take you to him if you would like.” She looked up at them. Pete looked back at Mikey who was still out of it.

            “Yes that would be great.” Pete answered. Then they set off down hallway after hallway until they reached the outside of a door marked 27B. Then Hayley grabbed the clipboard out of the holder on the wall and skimming it for the information she need to tell Mikey and Pete About Gerard’s condition.

            “Here it is. His chart says that he is stable, and he suffered a mild concussion, three fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken leg.” Hayley said, “He should be resting right now but you can go in and sit with him.”

            Pete thanked Hayley and she took off down the hall leaving them standing outside Gerard’s door. Pete turned and looked at Mikey. The trance that he was in seemed to wear off a little. Pete swallowed hard. He hated seeing Mikey so worried. He knew how close Mikey and his brother were. They were all they had. Sure Pete was close to his own siblings, but nothing compared to Gerard and Mikey. Pete remembered how nervous Mikey was to introduce him to Gerard. Mikey as rushing around getting ready to go he was so nervous that he put his shirt on backwards and thought he lost his phone and keys even though they were in his hands. He also remembered all of the stories of Gerard and Mikey reading comic books together and making up stories. Mikey even told him about how he would sneak into Gerard’s room and sleep on the floor when he had bad dreams. Gerard had been the one constant in Mikey’s life. Sure their parents were there, when they weren’t working which was rarely. Gerard basically raised him.

            “Mikes,” Pete looked at him” What’s- “

            “I’m…” Mikey sighed and looked pleadingly at Pete. In that one look Pete knew everything that was going through his head. Pete stepped closer to Mikey grabbed his hand and looked up at Mikey then he gently pressed their lips together. It was a short sweet little kiss, just enough to reassure him that Pete was there with him and would always be there no matter what. After they broke off the kiss they opened the door to Gerard’s room.


	2. Not So Indestructible

Ch.2 Not So Indestructible

            The room was dimly lit. It was quiet except for the steady rhythmic beeps coming from the various machines and monitors. The room was plain with a light colored title floor, the walls where a light beige, and there was one large window on one wall with white blinds that were drawn. There were a two chairs on the wall facing the beds above them was a television. The room wasn’t large, but two beds could fit in it comfortably.

            Mikey lead the way into the room Pete following closely behind. Their hands still connected. Gerard’s bed was on the farther side of the room closest to the window. They didn’t stop until they were at the right side of his bed. Mikey let out a small gasp, and his grip on Pete’s hand tighten as he looked at Gerard. Gerard was asleep his face. His face was peaceful, but there was a cut on his left eyebrow, below the cut was an awful looking black eye. With the amount of swelling it wouldn’t be surprising if it was swollen shut. There was a huge bruise on his right cheek. The dark purple splotch spread from his cheek bone down to his jaw. His lower lip was split right in the center and was slightly swollen. Gerard’s left arm was in a sling, and his right leg was in the hard cast that started a few inches up from his knee. Seeing Gerard hooked up to all of the machines was too much for Mikey.

            Mikey took a stuttering breath, “Oh my god,” he whispered. Pete looked from Gerard back to Mikey. All thing considering Gerard didn’t look that bad. Mikey put his head down looking at the floor. Pete let go of his hand, to go get Mikey a chair from the wall. When he returned with the chair Mikey sank down into the chair as if all his strength was gone and buried his face in his hands. Pete placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder.

            “It’s okay Mikey,” Pete said, “He’s okay”. Mikey looked up at Gerard again. This time Pete really looked at Mikey. He looked horrible. There where dark circles under his tired eyes. Mikey gently grabbed Gerard’s hand. Gerard stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. Pete took out his phone to see what time it was, the display read 3:25 AM. They both really needed to get some rest themselves.

            “Mikes?” Pete said quietly.

            “Hmm.” Mikey responded after a few moments not taking his eyes off of his brother. Like he was afraid that if he did Gerard would vanish.

            “You should really try to get some sleep.” Pete side gently hugging him from behind.

            “I can’t. We still don’t know anything about Frank, and what if he wakes up.” Mikey said.

            “We don’t know how long it will be until we get any news about Frank. I highly doubt that Gee will wake up tonight.”

            “Pete,” Mikey whined. Pete could see how drained he was, and he knew that sleep would help him. But Mikey was also incredibly stubborn. Both of the Way brothers shared this stubbornness. Once they got an idea in their heads it was close to impossible to change their minds. Frank had warned him about this when they first met. Pete remembered the day that Mikey introduced him to them. Frank wasn’t what Pete was expecting. From the way Mikey described Frank he expected a tall, buff, loud, guy with tattoos everywhere. Pete was surprised when Frank was the same height as himself, and he wasn’t scrawny by any means but, he wasn’t the super buff guy that looked like a WWE wrestler like he pictured. Frank was indeed covered in tattoos. From the moment Frank said hi to Pete he they were going to get along. Pete was still concerned that they still didn’t know anything about him.

            “Mikey, come on you and I both know how tired you are, and that your brother will kick my ass if he wakes up and sees that you look like death because I let you stay up all night worrying about him.” Pete said looking at him,” And if you sleep the sooner Gerard will be awake and the sooner we get some information on Frank.”

Mikey thought for a few moments. Pete really did have a point he was exhausted. He looked back at Gerard who looked like he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Mikey sighed and looked back up at Pete. “Okay.”

            Pete smiled a little and then hugged Mikey and kissed him before going to a chair of his own. Mikey looked back at Gerard once more before laying head on the side of his bed and closed his eyes. Letting the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor lull him to sleep. 


	3. Remember when you and I would make things up?

Ch.3 Remember when you and I would make things up?

            Mikey didn’t get much sleep. He would wake up every half hour or so. He would look over at Gee, who was still sleeping then he would look at Pete who looked very uncomfortable in his sleeping position. His head was resting on his arm that was on the arm rest of the chair. He was all slouched down in the chair. Mikey knew that his neck and back were going to kill him when he woke up. Mikey was so thankful that Pete was here for him through all this, he honestly had no idea how he would have gotten to the hospital without him.

            When Mikey did fall asleep it wasn’t peaceful. He kept having nightmares where his brother never woke up and was in a coma. One nightmare Gerard died and they had a funeral and everything. It was so real when Mikey jumped awake he instantly started to cry. Around 7:00 AM, He gave up on sleeping anymore he couldn’t go through another dream like that.

            Mikey’s body was stiff from sleeping in the chair for so long. He decided to get up and walk around the small room. Mikey looked over at Pete who was still in the uncomfortable position, Mikey moved his chair over to Pete so he could lay down. Pete woke up a little and mumbled something that he couldn’t understand.

            “Shh... Go back to sleep babe.” Mikey whispered to him. Pete didn’t need to be told twice. Once he was back to sleep Mikey took off his jacket and covered him up. Pete snuggled into the jacket, making Mikey smile.

            At 7:30 a nurse came in to check on Gerard. Mikey jumped as the door was pushed open by a short guy with brown hair.

            “Oh hey,” he said to Mikey” My name’s Ryan I’m just here to check on him.” Mikey nodded and let Ryan do his work. When he was done Ryan turned to leave but Mikey stopped him.

            “Hey, Ryan can you get some information about someone else who’s in the hospital?” Mikey asked he wasn’t sure how much Ryan could do, but if you don’t ask you don’t get.

            “Maybe…It would depend,” Ryan said. Then he saw that Mikey’s face drop slightly. “Yes I can see what I can do who are you looking for?”

            Mikey smiled at that, “Okay, Thank you so much. I’m looking for Frank Iero, he’s my brother’s boyfriend and was brought in with him last night.”

            “Okay I be back as soon as I can with what I find out.” With that Ryan back him and left the room.

 

***

            About twenty minutes after Ryan left Gerard slowly started to wake up. Mikey was leaning against the wall with the window he saw him move from the corner of his eye. It wasn’t until Gerard turned his head so he could see with his good eye that Mikey went over to him.

            “Gerard?” Mikey asked quietly. Then without thinking he hugged Gerard, because he was so happy and relieved that he was finally wake.

            “Ouch!” Gerard hissed. My pulled back instantly, he forgot that Gerard was still hurt. Mikey mumbled a quick apology and hugged his brother again this time more carefully.

            “Thank god you’re okay.” Mikey sighed. Gerard did his best to wrap his good arm around his younger brother.

            “Of course I’m okay Mikes. Did you think you were going to get rid of me that easily?” Gerard chuckled. Which was a horrible idea with his ribs the way they were. Mikey broke off the hug and looked at his brother. He hadn’t realized how worried he had been until now, when it all melted way.

            “How are you feeling?” Mikey asked.

            “Like I was in a car accident.” Gerard responded.

            “At least your personality didn’t get damaged. What in the hell happened?” Mikey sighed annoyed with his brother’s sarcasm.

            “Um,” Gerard thought,” Uh Frank and I were on our way back from San Jose when there was something in the road. Frank served to not hit it, but it was slick and he lost control and the car hit a tree. Wait, where is Frank? Is he okay?”

            Mikey sighed and looked at the floor. He had hoped that he would’ve had something to tell Gee about Frank when he woke up, but he had nothing and Ryan hadn’t returned yet. “I’m sorry, we don’t know much, only that he was brought in with you. When we got here he was in a operating room, but for what I don’t know.”

            “Oh,” Gerard sighed and took Mikey’s hand which made him look back to him,” It’s okay Mikes. Frank’s strong I’m sure he’s okay.”

            They both smiled at that. “We, you said we. Is Pete here?” Gerard asked looking around the room.

            “Yeah he’s asleep right now. I honestly don’t think I could have made it without him.” Mikey said looking in the direction where Pete was still asleep on the make shift bed. Gerard looked at his brother. He has never seen Mikey happier than when he was with Pete. Gerard was so happy that Mikey found someone that kept him smiling. The relationship that Mikey was in before he met Pete ended badly. Gerard could barely understand Mikey when he called, he was crying so hard. He didn’t know what had happened until he went to Mikey’s place, and found him sitting on his bedroom floor. He remembers how broken Mikey sounded when he told Gerard that Brad had cheated on him, and had been doing this for months with his co-worker Brent. The months following this Mikey wasn’t himself, Gerard stayed with him for a few weeks. He barely left his apartment, hardly ate, and it looked like he was going to get fired from his job. That was until Gerard forced him to go to work one day, and he was so happy. That was the day that Pete had met Mikey. Pete walked into the little book shop that he worked at and something clicked when Pete asked for help finding a copy of some music magazine. Pete kept coming to the store everyday just to see and talk to Mikey. One day made a comment on his frequent visits then Pete asked him out. The two have been irrespirable ever since.

            “He’s good for you,” Gerard blurted out catching Mikey a little off guard, but he looked at him and smiled.


	4. The Healing Abilities of Coffee

Ch.4 The Healing Abilities of Coffee

            At 8:00 another nurse came in a check on Gerard, and gave him some breakfast. By this time Pete was awake and left to get some coffee for the three of them.

            “Thank god,” Gerard said as Pete returned with coffee and some cinnamon rolls from the coffee shop “I wouldn’t recommend the slope they serve for breakfast here.”

            “You’re so dramatic.” Mikey and Pete said at the same time.

            “Hey, I wasn’t the one who almost put a fork in a toaster because his unicorn was gone,” Gerard said taking a sip of his coffee.

            “Okay, who was the reason my unicorn was gone in the first place?” Mikey countered looking at his brother.

            “Mikes you are pretty dramatic.” Pete said looking at his boyfriend. Making Gerard smile. Mikey started to pout a little.

            “Watch it Pete I know where you sleep.” Mikey said with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Pete gulped and Gerard started to laugh.

            “You guys are so cute it’s disgusting.” He said.

***

 

The three of them where sitting, watching some horrible daytime tv show. When the door to the room popped open reveling Ryan.

            “Hey Ryan what’s up?” Mikey asked.

            “Hey, so I got that info on Frank.” He said. All three of their eyes lit up but Gerard’s the most.

            “How is he? Where is he? Can I see him?” Gerard asked with a slight twinge of worry in his voice.

            “Well, He suffered a severe concussion and hasn’t woke up yet, he broke his left arm, he fractured his orbital bone, and had to have emergency surgery to repair his lacerated lung,” Ryan told them, “Right now the doctors wanted to observe him after the surgery, but I think they’re going to be ready to move him in a few hours. If you ask I’m sure they would move him in here.”

            “Thanks Ryan.” Mikey said. Gerard still looked worried. At least they knew what was going on with Frank on some level even if it didn’t sound good.

            “No problem, if there’s anything else I can do let me know.” He said and left.

            After Ryan left Gerard sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. Mikey looked over at him. He could tell how worried his brother was about Frank. Mikey grabbed Gee’s hand trying to comfort him. “It’s okay Gee. Like you said Frank’s strong. I’m sure he can make it through this.”

            “I know, but him having a concussion and he still hasn’t woken up. That worries me. What if… No I can’t even say it; it scares me too much.” Gee said voice cracking at the end.

            “I will be okay Gee, Frank’s a persistent little shit.” Pete said. That made Gerard smile a bit.

            “You’re right,” Gee said “That totally doesn’t make me not worry though.”

Mikey looked between Pete and Gerard. If they were going to move Frank into a room that had to be a good sign right. They wouldn’t be moving him if they were still concerned about his condition.

            “Pete we should probably go to the front desk and see if we can get Frank moved in here.” Mikey said and Pete nodded. Mikey really didn’t want to leave Gerard, but he could tell that Gee needed some time to process everything he was told about Frank.

            “Yeah that’s a good idea.” Pete responded. Mikey stood up and walked over to Pete with one last glance at Gerard.

            “You know with how much you worry you’re gonna have a heart attack.” Gerard said with a smirk.

“Well It’s a good thing we are in a hospital.” Mikey chuckled and left the room with Pete.

            They had only been walking down the hall a few minutes when Mikey blurted” He’s scared about Frank.”

            “What?” Pete asked confused. Mikey and him stopped. Pete looked at Mikey questioningly.

            “Gerard’s scared about what will happen to Frank. Like he’s super terrified. He uses humor to cope.” Mikey said there was a small shake in his voice.

            “Of course he’s scared,” Pete said hugging Mikey,” He loves Frank so much they’ve been through so much together, and they will make it through this.” They stood in the hall a few minutes like that. Mikey in Pete’s arms, Pete rubbing comforting circles in Mikey’s back. Mikey broke off the hug and they continued their walk to the front desk. Once they got everything sorted out there with Frank and getting him moved into Gerard’s room they made their way back. Pete had another idea though he remembered seeing a court yard on their way to the front desk. He grabbed Mikey by the hand a lead him outside.

            It was a little chilly outside this time of year, and not many flowers or other plants were growing. Since it was close to the beginning of fall the leaves on the some of the trees where only just starting to change color. It was still calm and beautiful outside. Pete lead them to a bench under a cork tree. They both sat there. Mikey let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding, and snuggled closer to Pete and laid his head on his shoulder. Pete wrapped his arm around Mikey rubbing his hand up and down his arm slowly.

            “How did you know that this was what I needed?” Mikey asked.

            “Mikes, I know you. With everything going on I knew you were overwhelmed. I thought that you needed to take a break from it, even for a few minutes,” Pete said “That and I hate hospitals, it’s the smell mostly, but they just give me the creeps in general.”

            Mikey chuckled at that. He knew Pete was right that Frank and Gee were going to get through this, but there was still this small nagging part in the back of his head that wouldn’t shut up, telling him that this wasn’t going to end well. If anything happened to Frank, it would crush Gerard. Mikey didn’t what to see his brother in that much pain. 

 

***

            After Mikey and Pete left. Gerard took another deep breath and all of the emotions that he’d been holding back came crashing down. Tears started to stream down his face. He was a mess; Gerard was thankful that they had left, he didn’t want them to see him like this. He was terrified, he didn’t know what he would do if he lost Frank. Gerard tried his best to be positive for Mikey’s sake, but the reality of the situation was bleak. A few moments after the car hit the tree Gerard was conscious enough to remember when he looked over at Frank, and honestly thinking he was dead, there was so much blood on his face. He wasn’t moving, Gerard called Frank’s name hoping and praying that he would respond back, but nothing came. Then Gerard was dragged into the darkness. Frank wasn’t awake yet, had he had a severe concussion, that’s not good, Frank might never wake up. Gerard didn’t know what was worse the thought of Frank dying or him being in a coma. What if he never got to see Frank’s beautiful eyes again, or hear his laugh? What if he never got to kiss him again? Gerard didn’t think he had the strength to tell Frank that he loved him for the last time, and not have Frank say it back. He didn’t know how he would get up in the morning and not have Frank be the first person he saw. Hell, Gerard didn’t know how he was going to be able to fall asleep without out him there, listening to him breathe. Whenever Gerard thought about losing Frank it felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest.

            Gerard didn’t know how long he’d been crying. He wanted to scream and throw things, but he was stuck in this damn hospital bed. He was pretty sure if he attempted to do any of these things the hospital staff would sedate him and strap him to his bed. So he turned, the best his could in his bed, and shoved his face into his pillow and let out what he hoped was a muffled scream. He laid there like that for was felt like hours. He knew that he needed to compose himself before Mikey and Pete came back. He didn’t want them seeing him in this moment of weakness, especially Mikey. Gerard had always felt this intense urge to protect his younger brother. Nobody ever told him to he just did it; from the moment his parents came home with him. Gerard took one look at the baby and just knew he needed to be strong and protect Mikey. Gerard didn’t ever what to see him hurt. Gerard remembered when their grandmother passed when he was 6 and Mikey was 3 that he asked their parents not to tell Mikey. They asked why he didn’t want them to tell Mikey, and Gerard said I don’t want to hurt him, it’s my job to protect him. Gerard didn’t understand then when his parents told him that he couldn’t protect Mikey from everything, but that didn’t ever stop him from trying.

            It felt like hours that he cried. He cried until he had no more tears left. Gerard couldn’t see his face but he knew that when Pete and Mikey returned that they would know he’d been crying, there was no doubt about it, he could tell by the heat in his face that it was all red and splotchy. That wasn’t going to go away in any timely manner. He took a deep breath and whipped at his face some more in a feeble attempt to remove the tear stains. Then he sat there and tried to replace the brave and positive mask he’d put on since he woke up in the hospital.


	5. Sanctuary

Ch.5 Sanctuary

            Mikey and Pete sat outside in the courtyard for fifteen minutes not speaking. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves in the trees. They just sat there in a comfortable quiet, Pete’s arm still around Mikey. He really needed this moment to just step away from the chaos that was in the hospital. In that moment it was just Pete and him. All of the fears and anxiety Mikey had felt over the last few hours, didn’t matter here. Mikey felt safe with Pete, he felt safer with Pete more than he did with any of his past relationships. He knew that what they had was special. He couldn’t put their relationship with words. Similar to the way telling Pete that he loved him, never seemed to fully explain how he felt about him.

            Mikey looked up at Pete, they both smiled slightly, then Mikey placed his lips on Pete’s. This kiss wasn’t like the ones they shared in the hospital. It wasn’t supposed to comfort, or distract from anything. This kiss was the best way Mikey could think of to express how much Pete meant to him. It was his way to saying thank you for keeping me together through all of this. It fascinated Mikey how much one seemingly small kiss could express so much. They broke off the kiss. In both their opinions they too soon.

            “What was that for?” Pete aske smiling at Mikey.

            “You know what it was for,” Mikey said rolling his eyes “Pete sometimes you annoy me.” Mikey moved away from him and turned so he was looking at Pete and took both of his hands in his own. Pete looked down at their hands, then back up to Mikey. Something was up.

            “But it’s one of the things I love about you,” Mikey said a smile started to form, but it disappeared fast.

            “Mikey, what ar-” Pete started but Mikey stopped him. Mikey took a deep breath.

            “Pete, I know this maybe a weird time, but for some reason I just feel that I need to ask.” Mikey spoke fast due to how nervous he was. He could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour. He was sure that his palms were sweating too.

            “Mikey, you’re starting to scare me. Just come out with it.” Pete said squeezing Mikey’s hands.

            “Pete,” Mikey took yet another deep breath, “Will you marry me?”

            That took Pete by surprise. He smiled at Mikey, “Yes, of course I will Mikey.” Pete gasped. They both smiled and Mikey hugged Pete. Then they both kissed again.

            Mikey sighed in relief, he didn’t know why he was so nervous to ask Pete. He was so happy; He couldn’t wait to tell Gerard.

            “What did you think I was going to say no.” Pete asked jokingly.

            “Well there was a little bit there.” Mikey said.

            “Oh, come on. Would I honestly crap on your soul after you asked that?” Pete asked.

            “Well…” Mikey said smiling. Pete pushed him gently

            “If that’s really what you think. Maybe I’m gonna change my mind.” Pete smirked.

            “You wouldn’t do that.”

            “How do you know that. I just might.” Pete said. Then Mikey leaned in and kissed him again.

            “I know you,” Mikey whispered, “I love you.”

            Pete smiled, “I love you too.”


	6. Bittersweet Reunion

Mikey wished that they could have stayed in the happy little bubble they created in the courtyard, but they both were starting to get cold. They also knew that they were going to move Frank around 10:00, and they wanted to be there for Gerard when he saw the condition Frank was in. They still hadn’t seen him themselves. They made their way into the hospital.

            “Slow down a little.” Mikey said to Pete who did as he asked, but mildly confused. He would’ve expected that Mikey would have wanted to get back to his brother as soon as possible.

            “I want to give him a few more moments,” Mikey sighed, “I know that he’s trying to keep his emotions inside, around us.”

            “Why? Doesn’t he know we won’t think any different of him? I mean after all we are his family basically.” Pete said. There was still so much he didn’t know or understand about Gerard.

            “He thinks he is ‘protecting’ us. I don’t totally get it either. It’s just something he does.”

            Pete laced his fingers in Mikey’s, and he smiled at him. Then the made the rest of the walk in silence. This silence felt different from the others. It felt lighter, less oppressive, like what had happened in the courtyard chased away some of the tension they had been feeling.

 

***

            When they got back to the room Gerard was sleeping. Mikey could tell that he’d been crying. That honestly didn’t surprise him. It was almost like Mikey had a sixth sense when it came to people and their emotions. He always seemed to know what they were feeling and what they needed. It was one of the things that Pete noticed about Mikey early in their relationship.

            About a month into them dating, Pete’s mother called him with the terrible news that his father had passed way. It crashed him. Pete was always close to his father. Mikey knew the moment he got home from work that day that something was wrong, but he didn’t ask Pete was wrong. He just took one look at him on the couch and knew, so he walked over to Pete and wrapped him in his arms. Telling him that he was so sorry. Pete instantly felt a little better. Mikey never forced him to tell him what had happened. It four days later that Pete finally told him. Mikey didn’t scold him for waiting to tell him, he didn’t ask why Pete didn’t tell him. He just hugged Pete. Mikey was there for Pete through everything, even the funeral.

            They both sat down in the chairs again. “See I told you.” Mikey whispered to Pete and he nodded.

 

***

            Gerard didn’t remember dozing off, but he did feel better after. “Hey.” he said his voice croaky from sleep.

            “Hey,” Mikey said.

            “So anything on Frank?” he yawned.

            “Yeah, they said that they are gonna move him around 10:00,” Mikey answered looking at his phone “Which is any moment now.”

            “Thanks,” Gerard could tell something was different about Mikey. He couldn’t place what was different exactly, but he could tell, “Okay and tell me what’s up.”

            “What?” Mikey said. He didn’t have the slightest clue what Gerard was talking about.

            “Mikey, I know my own brother and something is different about you. So just tell me.” Gerard said.

            Mikey hadn’t expected to tell Gerard this soon that Pete and him were going to get married. Was he really that bad at hiding it? Was it that obvious? Maybe Gerard had some engagement sensing super power he didn’t know about. “Well… I guess there is something a little different.”

            Gerard raised his eyebrows, as Pete and Mikey got up to stand by his bed. They were holding hands. Mikey looked at Pete who nodded and motioned to Gerard. Mikey took a deep breath “Pete and I are getting married.”

            That took him by surprise. He was happy for them. “Mikes, that’s great. I’m happy for you.” Gerard smiled at his brother. They smiled back at him.

            “Wait. Crap now I have to get married. Cause you know mom will be asking me when Frank and I will be getting married, “Gerard said jokingly.  Mikey chuckled at that. Then there was a knock at the door and it opened and a relatively tall man with dark brown hair that was shorter on the sides and was longer on the top. Walked in followed by Ryan. The man also had a large forehead. The hair cut really did nothing to hide his forehead.

            “Hello, I’m Dr. Brendon Urie I’ve been taking care of Frank.” He introduced himself and shook everyone’s hands.

            “We are getting ready to move him. I just wanted to let you know that everything went well during surgery. We only wanted to make sure no more problems arose afterwards and that’s why we didn’t immediately move into a room, but everything seems to be alright now.” Brendon explained.

            “But he’s still not awake,” Gerard frowned slightly, “Is he?”

            “Unfortunately, no and there isn’t much we can do about that,” Brendon said apologetically to Gerard. Who was looking down at his hands, “I wish there were more I could do, and even with how much it annoys me to say it, we just have to wait. It’s all we can do.”

            Gerard was still looking at his hands. Mikey put a hand on his shoulder, but Gerard still didn’t look up. “Thanks, Dr. Urie” Mikey said.

            “No problem.” Brendon responded and left the room with Ryan following him.

 

***

            It took the doctors and nurses about a half hour to get Frank situated in the room. With all the people around him none of them really could get a good look at him. It wasn’t until the hospital staff finally left the room that Gerard looked over at him for the first time since the accident. His breathing hitched slightly and there was a stinging behind his eyes. Frank had a bruise on his left side of his face it started on his jaw and wrapped around under his chin. There was also bruising around his injured right eye and there was a cut above it. Frank’s left arm was in a cast that started just below his elbow. Even though his face was a patch work of ugly yellow and purple splotches he still looked beautiful. He didn’t look like he was in pain, which was gave Gerard some peace of mind, but it was still shocking to see Frank like that. He was hooked up to so many machines. The three of them didn’t recognize what a quarter of them were for.

            Gerard took a deep breath a looked away. He sniffed a little. Mikey went over and hugged him. Gerard didn’t want to cry in front of his brother, but he couldn’t hold this back. He grabbed on to Mikey and buried his face in his shoulder. Gerard sobbed violently for three minutes. Mikey rubbing his back telling him that everything was okay. Mikey looked at Pete with tears in his own eyes. He hated seeing Gerard this way, Mikey somewhat understood why Gerard tried to hold back his emotions through all this. Gerard knew how much would hurt Mikey seeing him like this.

            Gerard sniffed and pulled away from Mikey, “I’m okay. I’m sorry.”

            “You don’t have to apologize for that.” Mikey said, and for once in his life Mikey had no clue what Gerard needed right now. “Gee, what do you need?”

            “I don’t know” Gerard said more tears rolling don’t his face. He looked over at Frank again.

            Mikey sighed “Do you want us to leave?”

            Gerard nodded slightly. Then looked at his brother. Mikey pulled him into another hug.

            “Okay.” Then Mikey got up and they both walked to the door.

            Before they left Mikey looked at Gerard one last time. The beds were close enough together that Gerard could grab Frank’s hand tears still flowing down his face.

            Once the door closed Pete wrapped Mikey in a hug. He could feel the tears Mikey was holding back drip on to his shirt. “Shh…”

            “Oh, Pete.” Mikey mumbled. Pete hugged him tighter.


	7. House of Memories

Ch.7 House of Memories

            Gerard sat there holding Frank’s hand. He felt silly for doing it, but he started talking to him. He didn’t know if Frank could hear him, but he didn’t care. Gerard could tell Frank anything. Not that he didn’t feel comfortable talking to his brother, but it was different from when he talked to Frank. It was hard to explain. Frank just had this effect on him, the words would just fall out of his mouth. Maybe on some subconscious level Gerard hopped that him talking would make Frank wake up.

            “Do you remember the time, when we snuck into that bar just because that band you wanted to see was playing? I swore that we were going to get caught. That was the night you first kissed me. I remember how nervous you were; you were a stuttering mess after.” Gerard blushed at the memory. “I remember when we first moved in together to that shitty little apartment. God that place was horrible. Nothing ever worked right. The shower was the worst, we never had any hot water. Even though that place was a shit hole there were still some good times there. Like the black out. When we had to light candles. You looked so beautiful in the dimed light.”

            Gerard sat there for what felt like hours just talking to him, telling him memories. About their relationship. He told Frank how much he loved him. He apologized for every stupid fight they got in. He had started crying again.

            “Damn it.,” He muttered “Frank, I can’t tell you how much you mean to me. I can’t put it into words… If you were awake I know you would tell me to try.” Gerard was quiet for a few minutes after that.

            He sighed,” I’m gonna try. Frank you are my… best friend, but you are also so much more than that. You make me feel so perfect. When I’m with you… Frank you mean the world to me, and I really need you to wake up. Cause without you, I don’t know who I would be”

            Gerard started to sob again. He cried until he fell asleep. The entire time he was holding Frank’s hand.

 

***

            Frank felt like he was floating. He felt like he was drunk or high. It was the strangest thing. He had no concept of time, he had no idea where here was. Everything was fuzzy and then there would be nothing. He was in this state for days? Weeks? Years? He didn’t know.

            That was until he jumped awake. He was still in the car, and he was by himself. That couldn’t be right. He could have sworn that Gerard was with him. Oh, God what if he went to find help there was no way that he wasn’t hurt. Frank looked around to try and find a way out of the car. He ended up having to crawl over the passenger seat and through the window. Once he was out, he looked at himself something defiantly wasn’t right. There wasn’t a scratch on him. He looked back at the car the driver’s side was smashed up against a tree, no way he got out of that without a least some injury. That was the least of his worries right now he had to find Gerard.

            “Gerard!” Frank yelled. He waited for a response. None came. So he started walking down the road. He came to a familiar looking house. He knew this house all too well in fact. It was his childhood home from New Jersey. He walked inside not bothering to knock, but as he entered the house changed into a loud bar. He recognized this bar too. Him and Gerard snuck in to see a band. That was the he first kissed Gerard.

            “Gerard!” Frank called again wading his way through people. When he stopped he wasn’t in the bar anymore. He was in the shit apartment they first moved into. There where candles everywhere. In was the night the power went out. He remembered this. Him and Gerard stayed out in the living room that night. They kissed for hours. It wasn’t long until that kissing turned into something else. Frank smiled to himself. He really wouldn’t mind reliving that night, but he couldn’t find Gerard at all in this strange trip down memory lane. The scene before him started to fade away and he was back to the weird floating state, but this time he heard Gerard’s voice.

 

            _Damn it._

_Frank, I can’t tell you how much you mean to me. I can’t put it into words… If you were awake I know you would tell me to try._

_I’m gonna try. Frank you are my… best friend, but you are also so much more than that. You make me feel so perfect. When I’m with you… Frank you mean the world to me, and I really need you to wake up. Cause without you, I don’t know who I would be_

 

Then it was quiet again. What did Gerard mean ‘if you were awake’? How couldn’t he not be wake. What the hell was going on?


	8. Can’t Find My Way Home, But It’s through You

Ch.8 Can’t Find My Way Home, But It’s through You

            Mikey and Pete stayed at the hospital until the staff kicked them out. Mikey wanted to say goodbye to Gee, but when he walked into the room he was sleeping. So Mikey settled on writing him a note. Before he left he walked over to Frank’s bed. He looked down at him and placed a hand on his arm.

            “Hey Frank,” Mikey whispered, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but you really need to find your way back here. I know you’re trying. I just want to tell you that he really needs you.”

            Mikey patted his arm and dimed the lights and left the room. He met Pete in the hall.

            “Are you okay?” Pete asked. Mikey sighed and nodded. Pete nodded back and then they made their way back to their car.

            Once they got back to their apartment. The two of them collapsed on their bed. Pete and Mikey rolled over on their sides so they were facing each other.

            “You look tired.” Pete said moving his hand up to Mikey’s face. Mikey leaned into the touch. Then Pete moved closer and kissed him.

            “Yeah, and you could use a shower.” Mikey said smiling at Pete.

            “Hey look who’s talking”

            Mikey chuckled, “You know that showers big enough for two people.”

            “Oh, Michael James Way what are you implying.” Pete said raising his eyebrow.

            “Peter, I think you know.” Mikey said smiling at him.

            They both stood up off the bed, their lips met one more time. Then Mikey grabbed Pete’s hand and lead him into the bathroom.

 

***

            Frank was still suspended in that weird floating state, but this time when heard a voice it was Mikey’s. 

  _Hey Frank,_

_I don’t know if you can hear me, but you really need to find your way back here. I know you’re trying. I just want to tell you that he really needs you._

 “Believe me Mikes, I’m trying to get out of where ever ‘here’ is.” Frank thought, “When I figure a way out of here.”

            Frank honestly didn’t know where to start to get out of here. He thought maybe if he could piece together what had happened it might help him figure out where he was. But he couldn’t remember anything after the car accident. It was starting to frustrate him. He couldn’t make sense of anything. What was with the weird memories too? Why did this place project them? Frank wondered if he had any control of what he saw here.

            “Well there’s only one way to find out,” Frank sighed then he began to think about that night with Gerard in their crappy apartment. He tried to remember every little detail there was down to the smell. Slowly the apartment came into view. It took a few minutes before it stabilized. He did it. So if he could control what happened here to some degree maybe he could get out of here that way. Maybe he could create someone to help him through this… no how could that work he himself knew next to nothing about this place. How could he create someone who knew everything? All this thinking was starting to hurt his head.

            “I really need to get out of here.” Frank said. Then he lost the little control he had and slipped back into the nothingness.

 

***

            Pete woke up before Mikey, he looked over at him he looked peaceful. Pete couldn’t wake him, even though Mikey slept in the hospital he knew that is wasn’t good quality sleep. After a few moments of watching Mikey, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Pete was starving. Mikey did most of the cooking, but Pete was pretty good at making breakfast foods.

He looked around the kitchen to see what he had to work with. They happened to have everything for French toast.

            “Well, French toast it is.” Pete muttered. He started cooking. He held off on making coffee until the French toast was done. He knew as soon as Mikey smelled it he would be a wake. He wanted to surprise Mikey.

            “Okay that looks good.” He said then turned to put on some coffee and sure enough Mikey came walking out of their room the pot wasn’t even half full. He was wearing his old Anthrax t- shirt and his boxers. His light brown hair was going every which way, and he had on his glasses. Pete couldn’t help but think about how cute he was when he first woke up. He loved when Mikey wore his glasses, he didn’t wear them often only in the early morning, because he was too lazy to go put contacts in.

            “Good morning.” Mikey yawned and sat down at the counter.

            “Morning,” Pete said putting a plate in front of Mikey and pouring him a cup of coffee.

            “Pete you didn’t have to do this,” He whined but still dug into his food, “This is really good.” Pete smiled and sat down next to him and began to eat his own breakfast.

            After breakfast they both went to get ready for the day when Mikey’s phone started ringing. He figured it was his boss wondering where the hell he was yesterday. With everything going on he forgot to call and tell him was going on.

            “Hello.” Mikey answered.

            “Mikey you really need to get here, like right now. It’s… It’s Frank something happened.” Gerard said. He sounded like he was crying. Mikey’s stomach tied itself in knots.

            “Hey calm down we’ll be there in a few,” He hung up. Pete poked his head from the bathroom, “Hurry we need to get back to the hospital something is going on with Frank and it doesn’t sound good.”

 

***

            Gerard woke up to loud beeping. At first he didn’t know what it was. Then he remembered the events of yesterday, and he jumped and looked over at Frank. The monitors were going crazy.

            “Shit.” Gerard looked around for the emergency button. He finally found it and not two minutes the room was flooded with Doctors. They surrounded Frank.

            “He’s crashing.” One doctor said. A lump formed in Gerard’s throat.

            The doctors and nurses where a flurry of motion. Some many things where going on Gerard couldn’t keep up. The one thing he did manage to see where the doctors placing paddles on Frank’s torso. Gerard wanted to look away, but he couldn’t afraid that if he did something worse would happen.

            “Clear”

            Then Frank’s body jumped up off the bed slightly. Then everyone waited. It was silent for a minute, before the faint beeping started again. A collective sigh was let out. Everything went back to normal. Gerard felt tears rolling down his face. He didn’t notice that Dr. Urie was standing by him. He was saying something, but Gerard couldn’t hear him over the ringing in his ears.

            Brendon put his hands on Gerard’s shoulders “You need to breathe. It’s okay now.” Gerard heard him this time and took a deep breath, the ringing finally dulled.

            “Good,” Brendon said, “God damn, you scared me there.”

            “Sorry, is… is he okay?” Gerard asked looking in Frank’s direction.

            “Yeah he is now.”

            “Good,” Gerard sighed and reached for his phone.

            “Do you need anything.” Brendon asked

            “I think I’m good for now I’m just gonna call my brother.” Brendon nodded and left the room.

 

***

            Frank was trying to form the night of the car accident. Hoping if he could move past when car hit the tree he might figure out where he was, but every time he would try he would be stuck in the car and then go right back to the void.

            This time though he tried going back before the accident even happened. Him and Gerard were sitting in the car. Listening to music, he was holding Gerard’s hand. The rain had made the car cold. Gerard asked if he could turn on the heat. Frank nodded to him then he moved to turn it on Frank’s eyes left the road for a second as he watched Gerard turn on the heat. When they returned to the road he saw something huge sitting in the middle. It surprised him so much he jerked the steering wheel to the left. It was slick he tried to get control of the car, but it was too late. The car hit the tree and Frank was thrown back into the void for the hundredth time.

            “Oh come the fuck on,” Frank cursed, “I just want to get out of here is it really too much to ask for?”

            Frank was quiet. He wanted to cry, he just wanted to get back to Gerard. He needed to get back. He was tired of being here. He had no idea why he was here.

            “If anyone is listening. I didn’t book this trip to this fucked up place. Let me leave.” Frank yelled.

            “Of course you didn’t ‘book’ this trip Frank. Nobody ever plans this.” A famine voice said. Frank looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

            “Silly you can’t see me unless I want you too.” It laughed. Then a room started to come into view. It looked like a hospital room. Then slowly a woman formed in front of him. She was about his height with black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a simple back t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She had a lip ring on the left side of her mouth and her right eyebrow was pierced. Frank had never seen her before, but something felt off about her. He suddenly felt cold and it was getting hard to breathe. I felt like her presence placed weight on his chest. It felt as if something was stabbing him.

            “Who are you?” Frank asked, “Do you know where I am, and how I can get out?”

            “I go by many names, but you can call me Reza,” Her voice had a sickly sweet hypnotic quality to it and it was unsettling to him, “As for where you are. You’re in your own head.”

            Then the sharp pain in Frank’s chest multiplied. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his chest. His heart was racing. The scene around him began to flash in and out. He looked up at Reza. She smiled, “And you get out of here if I decide to let you out.” Then everything went black.


	9. Gerard Way, Hoodie Thief or Just a Jacket Slut?

Ch.9 Gerard Way, Hoodie Thief or Just a Jacket Slut?

            Gerard was still on edge when Mikey and Pete arrived at the hospital. When they entered the room he was still shaking slightly. Mikey rushed over to him. “Gerard, what happened?”

            “He, I woke up and he, was. I thought I was gonna lose him.” Gerard said a single tear rolled down his face he quickly wiped it way.

            “Oh, Gerard.” Mikey said hugging his brother. He knew that they shouldn’t have left the hospital last night they should snuck back to the room and stayed there. If they had stayed Gerard wouldn’t have had to go through that alone. Mikey felt horrible for leaving him. “I knew we shouldn’t have left. I’m so sorry that happened.”

            “Mikes, you can’t blame yourself for this. How could you have honestly known that was going to happen? There’s no way. What’s important is that you’re here now and Frank is okay for the time being.” Gerard said putting his hand on Mikey’s shoulder. His shaking had subsided a little.

            Mikey sighed, “Is there anything we can get you?” Even though he knew Gerard was right that he had no control over what happened with Frank, he still felt bad. “And don’t say ‘no’ I feel like shit for not being here for you. Just let me do something please.”

            “I mean I wouldn’t mind having something to do. Other than watch TV and sit here slowly dying of boredom.” Gerard smiled slightly. He really hated that Mikey felt responsible for this, but if this was what Mikey had to do to not feel this way. He was going to let him.

            “Okay, we’ll stop by your place and bring some stuff back for you. Do you want someone to stay here with you?” Mikey asked.

            “No I think I’m okay. It was just the shock of waking up to that. You know?” Gerard said. Mikey and Pete both nodded. “I also wouldn’t be opposed to coffee, or actual edible food.”

            Mikey laughed, “Noted. We’ll be back in a few.”

 

***

            Gerard and Frank lived in one of the nicer apartment buildings in the city. It was only couple city blocks away from their own apartment. Gerard and Frank’s apartment was a little bigger than their own, having two bedrooms instead of only one. Gerard and Frank’s apartment was also way cleaner than theirs. Mikey figured that was Frank’s doing, because Gerard was a messy person, much like him and Pete, they could function better in a disorganized place. Frank on the other hand couldn’t stand to be in a dirty place. You could still tell that Gerard lived there though it looked pristine, there were still little piles of things here and there.

            “What should we bring him?” Pete asked.

            “Probably some books, and his laptop.” Mikey said making his way through the apartment to the desk that was against the wall and grabbed Gerard’s laptop and put it in a bag with the charging cord. As he was gathering it he noticed a picture of Frank and Gee on the desk. It was from when they went to comic con. It was back when Gee had bright red hair. They both looked so happy in the picture. He hoped that Frank would wake up so they could capture more moments like this. After he was done with the laptop he grabbed some of Gerard’s favorite movies, then made his way to the bedroom. He figured Gerard would be more than happy to be dressed in his own clothes, instead of the shitty hospital gown. Mikey grabbed some of his t-shirts, pants, and other articles of clothing. He also grabbed a black hoodie, he honestly didn’t know who it belonged to but it was close to Frank’s side of the closet, maybe that would comfort Gerard having something of Franks. The last thing he thought to grab was a sketchbook and Gerard’s pencil bag.

            “Okay that should do it.” Mikey said to Pete who was standing in the living room. He nodded and they left the apartment. They stopped at a coffee shop and got him his coffee and a bear claw for breakfast.

            “Hey.” Mikey said as they enter the room. Gerard smiled at them. Pete set the coffee and bear claw in front of him.

            “Thank you so much,” He said taking a bite, “what else did you bring?” Then Mikey set the bag on the bed and started to pull things out.

            “I figured you would want to get out of that hospital gown, so I grabbed you some clothes, your laptop with some movies, and your sketchbook.” As Mikey pulled out the clothes the black hoodie caught Gee’s eye. He grabbed it then looked at Mikey.

            “How did you know to grab this? It’s Frank’s, but I always steal it.” He asked.

            “I thought maybe something of his would make you feel better.” Mikey said looking at the floor. Gerard smashed him into a hug.

            After Gerard changed into his own clothes and was settled back into his bed. Mikey’s phone began to ring. He answered it. It was his boss saying that he needed to get to work or he was going to be fired. Even after Mikey apologized and explained the situation his boss was still angry and told him if he didn’t show up with in the next hour he was going to fire him.

            “Asshole,” Mikey cursed as he got off of the phone, “That was the master dickweed of the world calling to tell me I have to go to work or I’m going to be fired.”

            “Christ, he’s heartless.” Pete said.

            “It’s okay Mikes you don’t have to stay here with me.” Gerard said. He felt bad that Mikey’s boss yelled at him. All because Mikey was worried about him, and stayed at the hospital all day yesterday.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, I have something to occupy my time now. You better get going don’t want to keep shit head waiting.” Gerard smiled.

            Pete and Mikey smiled as they left. Gerard smiled back then turned to look at Frank.

            “Just you and me now.” He sighed. Then he grabbed Frank’s hoodie and put it on. It smelled like Frank. He loved the way Frank smelled it was part of the reason he stole clothes from him all the time. Gerard remembered giving Frank this hoodie, it was a birthday present. Frank kept ‘losing’ his hoodies. In reality Gerard was taking them and forgetting them at work. One-day Frank caught on to his hoodie thieving and told Gerard that it had to stop, because he didn’t want to through the day cold. So when Gee gave him the hoodie he told Frank that was going to be the only hoodie of Frank’s that he would steal. He made Frank wear it for a whole month straight so it smelled like him, before Gee started to steal it. He smiled at the memory, then he grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw.

 

***

            After his encounter with Reza, Frank was pulled into darkness. He didn’t know how long he had been in the darkness, but when he finally made it back the floaty state. He thought about what Reza had said. His only way out of here was through her. What did he have to do to get her to let him go? What if she didn’t intend on giving him a chance to leave and she just was playing with him, giving him false hope of returning to Gerard? He hoped that she wasn’t that cruel. He thought about all these questions for a while before calling out to Reza.

            “Hey Reza?” There wasn’t a answer for a long time. “If you’re my only way out of here is there something I can do the convince you to let me out?”

            “Frank why would you want to go back to reality. It’s so horrible.”

            “It’s not that bad, and Gerard is there and he needs me.” Frank said.

            “You really think that he wouldn’t move on if something happened to you.” Reza said with in a snarky tone in her voice that Frank didn’t appreciate.

            “You know nothing about him. What we’ve been through together. How much we mean each other.”

            She started to laugh. “I like you Frank you are amusing. I might just keep you here for entertainment.”

            “What’s your deal?” Frank said starting to get angry with her.

            “What’s my deal,” She scoffed, “Frank a human life is one filled with pain. You only try to find love and pretend it is a permeant thing, and you want to go back there to that. It’s ridiculous.”

            “It’s true that life is full of pain and darkness, but love isn’t always temporary. What Gerard and I have is the real thing. If anything happened to me I know he wouldn’t find what we have with someone else.”

            “You sound so sure of yourself.” She said, “It’s pathetic.”

            “What do I have to do to show you that it’s the truth.” Frank asked he was getting tired of this game.

            “Well if you’re so sure that what you two have is ‘true love’ and that you are ‘soul mates’ or whatever, and can prove it. I might just let you out. I will let you know Frank that I am not easily persuaded.” Reza said with a sneer.

            “Fine.” Frank responded “When do we start.”


	10. Take It Back to The Start

Gerard didn’t realize that he’d been drawing Frank, until he was almost finished with the drawing. It honestly didn’t surprise him that he drew Frank he did it a lot. Frank had the perfect bone structure to draw. It was one of the many things that had captured his attention when he first saw him. They had met when they were in high school. Gerard was a senior and Frank was a junior. Frank had just changed schools and was put in Gerard’s English class. In high school they both had been outcasts. Frank had been as equally fascinated by Gerard. The two of them had become friends instantly, but the more they hung around each other those feelings of friendship grew to be more. While they were in high school they kept their relationship a secret. It wasn’t until after Frank graduated that they went public, there had been mixed reactions. Gerard’s parents took a while to come around, but they eventually accepted it. Frank’s mother always had a suspicion that there was something more between them, but never said anything to them she just left it.

            Gerard sighed and looked back at Frank. He really missed him, even though he wasn’t ‘gone’. It felt like when Frank had to go on a business trip for a two weeks. Gerard could function on his own fine, but he never liked being alone. Sure he would say otherwise, but that simply was not the truth. In those years before he met Frank, Gerard didn’t have many friends. He often felt like a freak. He wasn’t like other people. Not many other people shared his interests. With Frank not there it brought up those painful memories of being alone, and with that the all too familiar feeling of being a freak. The weird kid who would rather be at home drawing or reading comic books, instead of going out and doing whatever the popular kids were doing. The first time Gerard ever truly felt understood was when Frank came into his life.

            Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand. He wondered what was going on in Frank’s head right now. Did Frank know that he was in some mini coma? Did Frank know that Gerard was with him right now?  Gerard hoped that Frank knew he was here with him. Gerard also wished that he could somehow get Frank out of where ever his was.

 

***

            “Where would you like to start, Frank.” Reza asked, “That way we can get this over with.”

            “What you got a hot date?” Frank said and Reza glared at him. “Kidding, I guess the best way to start is the beginning.”

            Then Frank thought about that day he walked into English class his Junior year. The scene formed around them. It was a small class room the at packed with maybe twenty kids, but all of their faces were blurred out. Except for Gerard’s.

            “Why can’t we see their faces?” Frank leaned over to Reza.

            “Because this is how you remember it. Their faces aren’t important enough to you. Only his is.”

            “Oh I would think that’s prove enough right there.” Frank said. This was gonna be easier than he thought.

            “Unfortunately no it’s not. You know how many faces humans remember for no reason. You could simply remember him because he was an outcast.” She sighed “Let the scene play.”

            Frank had just walked through the door. He was wearing a black shirt under a hooded black jean jacket, black jeans with holes in the knees, and red convers. His nose and lip were pieced. The sides of his hair were shaved down and dyed white, and the top was kept long and black. It was long enough to hang down in his face. He was late for class as usual, he had been in town a full week, but had skipped school. His mother made him go today. The teacher made him introduce himself to the class then told him to take a seat. The entire time Gerard was looking at him. Frank noticed and took the empty seat right next to him in the back of the class. Frank didn’t see it at the time, but Gerard was blushing like crazy. Not long after the memory began to fade and Reza and him were back in the floaty, white void.

            “You didn’t speak to him at all when you first saw him?” Reza asked. Frank shook his head. “Why?”

            “I don’t really know. I just remembered looking at him and something about him told me that this school was going to be okay, better than my last one for sure.” Frank responded.

            “Well, what the hell? How long was it until you two started to talk?” She asked.

            Frank thought “I think we didn’t actually talk for about a week.”

            Reza sighed. “Well I’m still not convinced, but that was an interesting start.” With that she vanished leaving Frank alone. What he didn’t know is that Reza was starting to see how deep their relationship really was, but she wanted to see more know their story. She would never know if she let Frank out now.


	11. Maybe People Do Change Fall Out Boy

Ch.11 Maybe People Do Change Fall Out Boy

            When Mikey got to the book shop, he didn’t understand why it was so critical that he got there. There were only two customers, they were only in the shop for couple minutes they didn’t require any help finding anything and there were two other people there who checked them out. Mikey began his normal routine of stocking of books, which was a pain in the ass, because you can’t just put the books on the shelf you have to re-alphabetize the books and then take out the ones that you weren’t going to sell in store anymore, needless to say it was a headache. Mikey had been doing this for about ten minutes before his boss came over to him and asked him to come to his office. Mikey sighed and walked with him back.

            “So Michael,” He said, “Do you normally make up stories. Like the one you told me over the phone?”

            “Um, I’m sorry but I’m confused. I didn’t make that up. My boyfriend and I were at the hospital all day yesterday.” Mikey couldn’t believe that this was happening. He knew that his boss could be a dick, but he has never been this bad before.

            “Sure, we’ll go with that.”

            “Why would I lie about that.”

            “You see I think you just wanted to spend the day with your dead beat boyfriend, but you knew I would never give you the time off. So you made up this story.” His boss huffed. 

            Mikey was normally pretty laid back, but the moment you insulted his family you were in for a world of hurt. “That’s it I’m done. You have no idea what I’ve been thought the last the forty-eight hours. My brother was in a car accident and I had no clue if he was okay. Then his boyfriend is in a coma. Then on top of it all you call me into work accuse me of lying and insult my boyfriend. I quit.”

            Mikey walked out of his boss’s office. He was fuming as he gathered his things and started to make the walk home.

            As he walking into the apartment he was still muttering to himself. Pete was sitting on the couch watching the tv.

            “You’re home early? What’s going on?” Pete said muting the tv as Mikey walked over and sat on the couch.

            Mikey sighed, “My boss thought I was lying about the accident. Then he started insulting you and I quit my job… Holy crap I quit my job why did I do that. This has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done- “

            Pete grabbed Mikey’s face, “Mikey chill it’s okay. If your boss is stupid enough to think you we’re lying about what was going on, it’s better that you left. Honestly he doesn’t know what he’s lost. Don’t worry about it we can still pay everything that needs to get paid. There are millions of other jobs out there for you.”

            Mikey sighed again, “I’m sorry. I don’t know where all that came from.”

            Pete pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. You’ve been under a lot of stress.” Mikey nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Pete. They broke the hug after a few moments and turned back to the tv. Pete had been watching Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. They had just got to the part were Sam was explaining to smeagol what potatoes were.

            “PO-TA-TOES!” Pete mimicked.

            “Boil- em, mash-em, stick-em in a stew.” Mikey finished. They both laughed.

            “So since you don’t have to go to work for a while what do you want to do?” Pete asked.

            “I’m not really sure. I think we might want to grab Gee some dinner,” Mikey said, “But that can wait til after Lord of the Rings.”

            Then Mikey moved closer to Pete, who put his arm around him, and they sat there snuggling watching Lord of the Rings like the big nerds they were.

 

***

 

            “Okay Frank, what you like to show me, to try and convince me that you and Geebear are soulmates.” Reza asked. Frank made a disgusted face at her. “What you can joke but I can’t?”

            “It’s not that but, Geebear? Really?” Frank cringed as he said it. He never really had a pet name for Gerard like that. He would call him Gee of course, and Gerard was the only person that could call him Frankie without him wanting to punch them.

            “Fine whatever.”

            “Anyway, Let’s get to the first time we talked.” Frank said. He was still a little weirded out.

            The scene formed around them. This time they were outside. The sky was overcast, it was pretty chilly, the leaves were falling off of the trees littering the sidewalk with reds and yellows. As Frank walked they crunched under his feet. He saw Gerard up a head, he jogged to catch up with him. Gerard was smoking and was a little surprised when Frank started to talk to him.

            _Hey, you’re in my English class right?_

_Yeah._

_I thought I recognized you, I’m Frank._

_I’m Gerard._

           

            Gerard was blushing like crazy as the conversation continued. Frank hadn’t noticed at the time. They both were so awkward, but in a cute kind of way. Reza almost awed, but she didn’t want to give herself away.

            _I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I’m new here I don’t have many friends?_

_Um. Sure, I guess._

_You don’t have to if you don’t want to._

_No, no it’s not that. It’s just. Don’t take this the wrong way but why are you talking to me. I’ve lived here all my life and nobody’s ever wanted to talk to me let alone hang out with me._

_I’m sure that’s not true. Someone’s had to have talked to you._

_Well yeah. People use to like in elementary school, but that was because that had too._

_I know how that feels. Back at my old school I was that kid._

_Oh. I’m sorry_

_It’s not your fault._

_Hey umm do you want to chill for a bit at my house?_

_Sure._

Then the two of them walked down the street and into Gerard’s house. Then the scene faded away. Frank had a small smile on his face, he hadn’t thought about the first time they talked in such a long time. Even watching the memory now made the butterflies flutter around in his stomach, like they had in his seventeen-year-old self. Reza looked at Frank. He really did love Gerard. She could see that. She really wanted to let him go, but they hadn’t got to any of the good parts yet.

            “He really makes you happy.” She said. Frank looked at her shocked.

            “What?”

            “Gerard makes you happy.”

            “Yeah he really does. He was the first person that I felt I could be my true self around. I didn’t have to hide anything from him.” Frank told her. He was curious as to the sudden change in character. Why was she so fascinated with their relationship? He wanted to ask, but was afraid that would upset her.

            “Interesting.” She said and disappeared. She didn’t know what she was feeling. She never had experienced emotions before, and it scarred the living shit out of her.

            “What is happening to me.” She thought.

 

***

            Pete and Mikey sat on the couch and finished the last two Lord of the Rings. Mikey dozed off while him and Pete where cuddling. It was really cute, until Pete’s arm fell asleep. He really didn’t want to wake him up but his arm was killing him. So he moved making Mikey jump awake. He was breathing hard, like he’d had a nightmare. Unfortunately, that was a common thing for Mikey. He looked around and let out a heavy sigh.

            “I’m sorry” Pete said.

            “It’s okay,” Mikey said looking to see what time it was, “We probably should go get Gerard some dinner.”

            “We should get something too. I’m starving.”

            “Pete you’re always starving.” Mikey laughed.

            “So are you.” Pete said playfully shoving him.

            Once their little shoving game was over Pete leaned in and kissed Mikey. He sighed and looked at him their foreheads still together. Mikey smiled back at Pete.

            “I love you.” Pete whispered it as if it was a secret only Mikey and him could know.

            “I love you too.” Mikey whispered back.

            They stayed like that for a few minutes before they got up and got ready to leave.


	12. For The First Time

Ch.12 For The First Time

            Gerard had spent most of the day drawing. He was glad that Mikey thought to bring him his art supplies. He’d always liked to draw. It was a rare when he wasn’t drawing, especially in school. He was a good student and got his work done just so he could draw in class. During the last few years of high school he perfected secretly drawing in class when he was supposed to be taking notes. After he graduated he had less time to draw with work, but he always tried to come home and draw or paint for a bit after. This helped him not to worry so much about Frank. He was still scared that he might lose him, but the thought was looming over him like it had been earlier.

            He had been drawing Frank from memory. He was remembering how he looked the first day of class. With his black Mohawk like hair that hung slightly in his face and the bleached shaved down sides of his head. The way his hazel eyes looked green since he was dressed in dark colors. Gerard thought he was breath-taking when he first saw him. He remembered how nervous he was when Frank met up with him that day after school when he was walking home.

            Gerard chuckled a little at the memory, “I don’t know what you saw in teenaged awkward me, but I’m glad you did Frankie.”

            Gerard had just finished his drawing and was putting his stuff away when Mikey and Pete walked through the door with a bag of food. It smelled like chicken he hopped it was Popeye’s chicken.

            “Hey, how was work?” Gerard asked. As Mikey handed him a box of chicken strips.

            Mikey cringed, “Well… My boss was a complete asshole and thought I was lying about everything and… I quit.”

            “Why would you lie about this?” Gerard asked. Mikey’s boss had always been a bit of a fuckwit, but this was a whole new level of stupid.

            “I don’t know, but I’m just glad that I never have to see that shit bag ever again.” Mikey said eating a biscuit.

            “So what have you been up to all day without us.” Pete asked

            “Oh, you know the normal sitting here planning murders and thinking about burning churches,” Gerard responded making them both smile, “Nah, just drawing. Thanks for bringing that for me Mikes, it’s really helped me not to think about how worried I am about Frank.”

            “No problem” Mikey smiled at him. Then the three ate their dinner. After they were finished Gerard pulled out his laptop and the three of them watched a movie.

 

***

            Frank and Reza had waded through memory after memory of him and Gerard, just hanging out being friends. Frank knew that they were getting closer to their first kiss. The memory formed around them. Frank was standing in Gerard’s yard in was almost pitch black out. He walked over to Gerard’s window and knocked on it. A sleepy looking Gerard opened the window and Frank climbed in. The memory shifted and Frank and Reza where in Gerard’s old bedroom. It was fairly large, if Frank remembered correctly, Gerard’s room took up one whole level of the house. The walls were ugly brown paneling. Gerard had hung up posters and drawings everywhere to cover up the ugliness of the walls. His room was never the cleanest, there were piles of clothes, paper, and other random shit everywhere. Pretty much the cleanest part of his room was his bed, that was pushed up against a wall, and that was only because he used it on a regular basis. Gerard’s black hair was hanging in his face from having been asleep. He was wearing X-Men pajama pants with black t-shirt. The two of them were standing in the middle of Gerard’s room looking at each other.

            _Frank? What are you doing here? Don’t you know what time is?_

_I’m here to steal your virginity._

_Uuuuhhh…. What?_

_Kidding there’s a band playing at that bar down the street, and I wanted you and I to go and see them._

_Frank, it’s three in the morning._

_Come on._

 

            Then Frank gave Gerard the sad puppy dog eyes. Gerard sighed and started to get dressed, because there was no way that he was going to some bar in his pajamas, and how could he say no to Frank. After they walked to the bar and waited in line just to have the jumper to rudely tell them that they couldn’t go in because they were too young and that it wasn’t an all-ages show. They walked around to the side of the building. Gerard looked over at Frank.

            _Sorry that we can get in._

_Who said that we weren’t going get into this show_

           

            Frank had an all too familiar mischievous gleam in his eye. Over the past couple months of their friendship this gleam was the tell, tell sign that Frank had an idea that would put Gerard into situations that he was uncomfortable with. Then Frank walked over to a door that was looked like an emergency exit and knocked.

            _Yeah like that’s gonna work_

           

            Frank smiled and turned to look at him when someone opened the door. The two of them walked in and waded their way to a spot with a good view of the stage. Then the scene shifted again, and they were walking back home after the concert. They both were smiling, and Frank was talking about the concert. When they made it to Gerard’s house they both stopped and looked at each other.

            _I… I guess this is where we part huh._

_Yeah_

_Thank you for sneaking out with me. This is the most fun I’ve had._

_No problem_

_Gerard?_

_Yes?_

_Can you promise me something?_

_Sure? What?_

_Just don’t freak out about what I’m about to do._

_Okay… what are-_

           

            Frank leaned forward and placed his hand on Gerard’s face. Then tilted his head to the side his eye fluttering shut and closed that space between them. Gerard was shocked at first, but not long after he melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck. Then one of his hands moved to Frank’s hair tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They stayed that way for what felt like forever. When they finally broke apart both of their faces where a blaze. Frank brought his hand to his head scratching it and looked down at the ground.

            _Sorry I- I-I don’t know wh-where th-that came from._

_No Its okay I actually uh…_

           

            Frank looked back at Gerard who was fidgeting slightly then sighed. Then Gerard grabbed his hand and pressed their lips together again, trying to reassure Frank that it really was okay that he had kissed him. This time when they broke apart they keep their forehead together. They stayed that way for a few seconds just staring at each other’s eyes. Then Gerard closed his eyes and whispered.

            _I probably should get back in the house. My parents would kill me if they found out I snuck out._

           

            Frank sighed and nodded at him. Then Gerard made his way to his window and climbed in and before he closed the curtains he smiled at Frank. Once the window and curtains where closed Frank turned a started walking to his house he could feel how fast his heart was beating and couldn’t get that smile off of his face. After that the memory faded away and they were back in the white void.

            Frank sighed he remembered that night so vividly. Reza looked over at him. She felt bad at how cruel she was to him in the beginning. She was starting to see that they were in love, or at least what she thought was love. She had never experienced it herself. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice Frank crying next to her, until he sniffled. She looked over at him.

            “Why are you crying?” She asked.

            Frank whipped at his face before he answered. “I miss him, a lot. I can only imagine how much he’s actually missing me right now.”

            Reza didn’t know how to respond to that. She felt horrible that she was the one keeping him here, but that first kiss wasn’t enough proof for her. What she did knew about love was it meant more than kisses and cuddling, but she wanted to know more. She had a feeling that Frank could teach her about love. She put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at her touch.

            “I’m sorry” she whispered. She could see how much pain she was putting him in.

            “What?” Frank asked.

            Then Reza disappeared. She had to think about what she was doing. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end. With her learning about love. Love wasn’t in her nature, but maybe something was changing in her.


	13. Trials and Acceptance

Ch.13 Trials and Acceptance

            After the movie was over Mikey and Pete left. Mikey reluctantly left saying that he could stay and Pete could go home and sleep so he could go to work tomorrow, but Gerard made him go saying that he needed to spend time with his fiancé. Gerard could sense how being at the hospital affected Mikey’s anxiety. That and there was no way that Mikey was going to get any sleep here. Those chairs couldn’t be that comfortable to sleep in. Once they left Gerard looked over at Frank and grabbed his hand, tracing the tattoos with his fingers. The angry bruises were starting to fade a bit on his face.

            “Good night Frankie, I love you.” Gerard sighed and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

            He fell asleep thought about all of the things they had been through together. Their relationship wasn’t always happy and easy; really what relationship was. Gerard’s parents and him where never super close but he still wanted to be accepted by them. After they told them about their relationship, his parents hadn’t been the happiest. They never said or did anything that told him that they were disappointed, but Gerard could tell that there had been a change in their relationship. Family dinners became too awkward too endure. Conversations poisoned with words not said. Then they stopped talking all together. This was hard for Gerard he and his parents didn’t speak to each other for over two years. He felt that he wasn’t good enough for his parents, it also didn’t help that he lost his job the same time. The only stable thing he had in his life during all this was Frank. Frank would make him feel good enough. Frank would listen to him. Frank even helped to fix things between them.

 

***

            “So was your guy’s relationship all sunshine and awkward lollipops?” Reza asked. Joining Frank for their next trip down memory lane.

            “Not really. I honestly don’t think a relationship could really work out if it was like that.” Frank sighed thinking of darker times in they had, had. The first one that came to mind was when they first told Gee’s parents about them. They weren’t mad or upset, but when they left.

            The memory formed around him and Reza. It was a month after Frank had graduated high school. Him and Gerard where standing in this living room of his old house. They were holding hands, facing his parents.

            _Mom, Dad. We have something to tell you._

_Okay?_

_Frank and I… We are together, like dating together_.

           

            They stood there in silence for what felt like ages. Gerard’s parents had no idea what to say. Then his mom took a deep breath and stood up and hugged her son. His dad was still sitting on the couch.

            _Honey, that great. How long have you two been together?_

_Well, I about four months maybe?_

 

Then the scene faded and changed Frank and him were sitting outside in at the park. They went to the park a lot it was a calm place for both of them.

            _Well that went better than expected._

_No that was horrible._

_What? What are you talking about?_

_You couldn’t see it. They are disappointed with me, but they would never tell me that to my face._

_Gee. It’s okay I’m sure that it was just the initial reaction to hearing the news, they won’t change how they feel about you, they love you._

_Frank I really want that to be true, but I just don’t think it is._

           

            Frank moved over and wrapped his arms around Gerard. He held him like that for a few moments. Then the scene shifted and they were back at Gerard’s house, but it was Christmas, it was a few months after they had told them. Since then Gee and Frank had moved into that crappy little apartment. It was quiet. There were fleeting glances from Gee’s parents. This was the most awkward family dinner that Frank had ever been a part of. He remembers that after they got home that didn’t speak much just went to their room and laid down on their bed. Then were in the crappy apartment. Frank was standing in the door way watching Gerard. He was facing away from him. Frank could tell that he was crying by the way his shoulders where moving. Frank sighed and walked over and laid down and wrapped his arms around Gerard and kissed the back of his neck. Frank felt responsible for this, if he hadn’t convinced Gerard to tell his parents then he wouldn’t be hurting like this, but they couldn’t live life with a secret like that.

            _I’m sorry_

_What are you sorry about its not your fault that happened._

_I feel like it is._

_Sometimes I wish we didn’t tell them, or that they would have yelled instead of this._

           

            Frank wrapped his arms tighter around him as he began to sob. He hated how this was making Gerard feel. That was the moment he knew he had to do something to fix this. Then memory faded to one of Frank and Gerard’s mother. They were standing in the kitchen of her house.

            _He’s your son. Don’t you want him to be happy? You guys haven’t talked to him in two years. You don’t know how much that hurts him._

_I know Frank. I just… I don’t know. I love him, but I…_

_We can fix this._

_How I don’t know how to fix this._

_He thinks you guys are disappointed in him._

_NO we aren’t. We are so happy that he found someone that makes him happy. I will admit that it was surprising at first that it was, you but we are so happy though. We don’t know how to tell him that though._

           

            Frank hugged her. He could see how much this was hurting her as well as her son.

           

_Tell him just like that._

           

            The scene changed and they were back at the apartment. Gerard wasn’t in his normal place in the living room. Frank sighed and put his keys on the counter and went to the bedroom. Sure enough there he was laying in the pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the bed. Frank sat on the edge by his face. He moved Gerard’s dark hair out of his eyes.

            _Hey_

 

No response came from Gerard. He just blinked at him. Frank sighed.

            _We have company and you need to get up._

_I don’t want to; just tell them I’m not feeling good._

_Gerard you really need to get up. Your mom out there and I think you two need to talk._

_Why would she want to talk to her disappointment of a son?_

_Cause you two have things that need to be said. The way you’ve been feeling. She’s been feeling the same. She thinks she’s lost you. Come on this will make both of you feel better._

 

            Gerard sighed and got up out of the bed and walked out to the living room where his mom was sitting. He sat next to her on the couch.

            _Hey mom._

_Hi sweetie._

_Frank said that you wanted to talk to me._

_Yes, he told me that you’ve think that we are disappointed in you. Why would you think that?_

_After we told you we were together you guys changed. You looked at me different. Like I was a disappointment. Like the thought on me and Frank being together was the worst thing in the world._

_Oh Honey we never thought that. We are so proud of you. You’ve found someone that makes you happy. Were your father and I surprised that it was Frank? Yes, but what parent wouldn’t be. You have and will never disappoint us. All we want is for you to be happy. I’m sorry that we made you feel this way._

 

            She had started crying then. Gerard moved closer to her and hugged her. They stayed that way for a long time. The memory faded and they were back to the whit room. Reza looked at Frank.

            “Why did you do that?”

            “Because I knew what Gee needed. Yes, I love him but, he needed to know that his parents still loved him.” Frank said.

            “Huh”

            “Reza can I ask you a question?” Frank asked.

            “Yes”

            “Don’t get upset, but we’ve been through a lot of my relationship and I can tell that you’ve changed and that you believe me on some level. So why are you keeping me here?”

            “Frank I believed you after seeing the way you kiss him, but that brought up more questions to me. I do not know love. I have never experienced it even from a family member. So when you proposed this and started to show me, I began to understand what love is. But I needed more than a kiss.” Reza said looking away from him. A tear sild down her face, she reached up and whipped it away then looking at her hand. This is the first time she ever cried. Then With one last look at Frank she disappeared.


	14. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Ch.14 The Light at the End of the Tunnel

            Mikey was going crazy. He wasn’t used to having nothing to do. That morning Pete woke up at 7:00 and left to go to work. Mikey finally decided to get up after trying to go back to sleep for a half hour after Pete left. He got up and looked in the kitchen for food, but there wasn’t much and he didn’t want to clean the kitchen right that moment. So he got dressed and walked to the coffee shop that wasn’t far from their apartment. As he sat and drank his coffee he thought about Gee and Frank. He hoped that Frank would wake up soon. Gerard was okay for now being in the hospital, but soon he was going to start throwing a fit. Then his thoughts shifted to him and Pete. They were going to get married. He hadn’t thought about it that much he was too busy.  He smiled a bit. Then it faded as he remembered that he hadn’t even told his mother that he was engaged. Did he even tell their parents about the accident? He couldn’t remember. Mikey sighed it seemed that a lot had changed in his life in the last couple days. He quit his job, probably at the worst time. After he finished his coffee he got up and walk back home, and immediately got on the computer to look for a job. They were going to have to have money for the wedding.

 

***

            Reza was gone for a long time, or what felt like a long time. Frank was thinking about her. What had she meant she never experienced love? What else could he show her to cement the fact that they were in love? He had already showed her the beginnings of their relationship and some of the darker times they had went through. What more could she want? As he was contemplating his mind began to wonder back to the night of the accident. There was something else that happened before the accident. More than Gerard asking to turn on the heat. It was slowly dragging itself to the front of his mind. He and Gee had been fighting before the crash. He couldn’t remember what about, but he knew it was something dumb. He remembered saying things he didn’t mean, but they still hurt Gerard. He needed to get out of here. He needed to tell Gerard that he was sorry and the he didn’t mean any of it.

            “Reza,” Frank called hoping that she would come back “Come on I really need to get back I have to tell him I’m sorry and that I didn’t mean what I said.”

            She formed in front of him. She didn’t say anything at first. But she was smiling slightly. That was odd for her she rarely smiled when they met up to go through his memories.

            “Okay lead the way.” She said.

            “What”

            “Frank you were always the one controlling what happened here. This was all you.”

            He looked at her confused. He wasn’t in control here she even said it herself. That she was the one who chose if he left.

            “Frank go ahead just like about what you want to show me.” She smiled at him.

            Then he thought about them in the hotel room that they had stayed in while they were in San Jose they went there to go to the Winchester mystery house. They had always wanted to go. It was one of those trips that you spontaneously made because it was close and you wanted to spend time with someone. The room came into view. Gerard and him where standing looking at each other.

            _I can’t believe this_

_Yes, cause it’s all my fault. God Gerard you always blame me. You know you’re not perfect. You make so many mistakes, and I just let it roll off of me. I never tell you how angry that makes me. But every time I mess up ever so slightly you tell me about it and you never let me forget it._

            _Well, Frank we’re here now why don’t you tell me about how much of a screw up I am. Please, just go ahead. I can’t hold a job I’m never going to amount to anything. Be just like everyone else. Do you honestly think I don’t know that?_

_That’s not what I’m saying and you know it._

 

Frank ran his hands through his hair. He was frustrated. How could such a stupid little thing cause this massive fight between them?

           

            _I done Gerard._

           

            With that he grabbed the bags and walked out of the room to the car. Got in and slammed the door. A few minutes later Gerard walked out and got in the car. He glared at Frank as he entered the car. Then the scene shifted and it was night they had been completely silent the entire time up until Gerard asked to turn the heat on. Frank looked over to Gerard. He was about to tell him that he was sorry that he loved him. That he would always love him. Cause it didn’t matter the mistakes that Gerard had made. Those mistakes weren’t who he was. To Frank Gerard was perfect. Then the car swerved. Franks heart was pounding. Then the car hit the tree. The scene flickered, but like the other times he wasn’t kicked into the void.

            Gerard then looked over at Frank who was unconscious. They both were covered in blood. Gerard tried to move his arm to touch Frank, but he was starting to be drug into the darkness.

            _Frank? Oh god Frank!_

 

            Gerard’s voice was hoarse and broke at the end. There were tears in his eyes as he looked around. His eyes shifted back to Frank.

            _Please I can’t… Frank wake up._

           

The Gerard’s eyes fluttered shut. Then the scene shifted and they were in a hospital room. Gerard was holding Frank’s hand. He had bruises on his face.

            “What is this, I don’t remember this happening” Frank said looking over at Reza. She was looking at the scene before her.

            “He… Frank this is the real world. You two,” She said turning to Frank “You really are soulmates I can tell. You two complete each other.”

            Then Reza started to fade away. There was a pain all over Frank’s body. He dropped to his knees grasping for air. There were tears in his eyes and he looked at Gerard.

            “Frank don’t be afraid.” That was the last thing that Reza said before she was gone forever.

            The pain intensified and suddenly stopped and everything was black.


	15. (Wake Me Up) Wake Me Up Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter title its all that I could come up with :/

Ch.15 (Wake Me Up) Wake Me Up Inside

            When Pete returned home from work, Mikey was sitting on the couch with his laptop watching some Swedish dude scream while playing videogames.

            “So I see you were enjoying your unemployment today.” Pete chuckled.

            “Well, I started looking for jobs, but I opened the internet and it somehow went to YouTube.” He smiled at Pete.

            “You’re a dork,” Pete said sitting down next to Mikey, then leaned in and kissed him, “But you’re my dork.”

            Mikey blushed then shut the laptop and turned to Pete. “You know what I just realized today,” Pete shrugged, “We haven’t even told my parents or your mother that we’re getting married. Literally Gerard is the only person we have told.”

            Pete’s eyes widened “Shit you’re right. We probably should do that.”

            Mikey laughed, “How are we supposed to even tell them? A phone call doesn’t seem like enough, but with every-“

            Then Mikey’s phone started to ring he pulled it out and looked at the display, his stomach dropped slightly. It was Gerard with the way the last phone call went he was hesitant to answer expecting bad news.

            “Hey” Mikey sighed has he answered the phone.

            “Hey Mikes. He’s wake!”

            “Oh my god that’s great!”

            “It’s more than great and you and Pete need to get over here.”

            Mikey could barely understand what he was saying because of happiness and excitement making Gerard talk fast.

            “Okay, okay we’ll be there.” After some more excitable fast talking that wasn’t understandable from Gerard, Mikey hung up the phone and looked over at Pete who was looking at him like he suddenly grew another head. The look Pete was giving him was honestly the cutest thing in the world.

            “Come on we got to go.” Mikey laughed.

            “What’s going on?”

            “Frank, he’s wake and Gerard would like us to come down there.”

            “That’s awesome, see I told you that he was going to wake up and you doubted me.”

            “I did not.’

            Pete tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at him. Mikey glared in response, then the smile that had been plastered on his face returned.

            “Come on, let’s go” Mikey chuckled nodding his head towards the front door.

***

            Frank was floating again, but this felt different than before it felt real, more solid, less like a dream. The pain he felt was tamed down to a dull ache that rang through his body, but it was mostly concentrated in his head. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. His eyelids felt ten times more heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but only managed to open one for a millisecond before it slammed shut again. He took a deep breath, and tried to open them again this time both eyes came open to a bright light colored room. The brightness was very unpleasant at first making another wave of pain ring through his head. He groaned, then he began to hear loud beeping that caused him even more pain. He attempted to move his hand to head but his left arm felt as if it was trapped in a rock. His right arm was stiff like he had fallen asleep on top of it, and when it reached his face it felt like someone else was touching him. He began rub his eyes, but hissed in pain when he touched his right eye. After a few moments he began to look around to see where he was. None of this was familiar, he didn’t remember being brought here. He began to panic and jerked and jumped in his bed, his breathing picked up out of fear.

            “Frank?”

            A gentle whisper came to him from the right side of the room. To Frank’s relief it was a familiar voice. It was the voice that he had grown used to waking up to. Hearing this voice was like someone wrapping him up in a blanket, telling him that he was safe. Countless times this voice had comforted him. This voice belonged to the most important person in his life. This voice had started out as a friend, then grew into the voice of a lover. This voice was as much a piece of him as the person who owned the voice.

            “Frank?”

            This time he turned his head towards the voice, and when he saw the man the voice belonged to relief and so many other emotions flooded through him. He sighed, he tried to speak to Gerard, but his voice wasn’t working he didn’t know if it was the abundance of emotions trapping it in his throat or the fact that his mouth felt like a desert. He took another deep breath, and blinked and few times.

            “Gee.” Frank said. His voice was croaky from lack of use. Gerard gasped in response and brought his hand to his mouth. Frank could see that his eyes were glassy the tell-tale sign that he was tearing up.

            Gerard sighed, “Thank god you’re okay… I probably should get a doctor in here” Then he pressed a button and they waited for someone to come in.

            “I’m…” Frank’s voice croaked and cracked, “Sorry.”

            Gerard squinted at him looking confused, “What are you talking about?”

            “I’m sorry, Gerard I di- “

Then the door to the room opened and Ryan walked through. His eyes widen when two sets of eyes turned to look at him instead of one.

            “I-I’ll go get a doctor.” He stammered and left the room.

 

***

            When Mikey and Pete got to the hospital Doctors and nurses were filing out Gerard and Frank’s room. Dr. Urie was one of the last people to exit the room they caught his eye, and he walked over to them.

            “Hey, I assume you guys heard the news.”

            “Yeah, that he’s awake. How is he?” Mikey asked. There was still a small part of him that was worried. Just because Frank was awake that didn’t mean that he was completely fine. He could have sustained injuries that would change his life forever. Mikey remembers hearing stories about people waking up from comas with brain damage, or amnesia and become completely different people after they wake up. He didn’t even know if Frank’s injuries were severe enough even put him in danger of any of those possible outcomes. Mikey hoped that they were lucky enough to not have that be the case for Frank.

            “Well, since he just woke up he is still a little out of it, as you can imagine. After being in a mini coma for about a week. His answers to the questions we asked all lined up, so that’s a good sign, but we won’t know anything for sure until after we get his test results back, but I feel that everything will be alright. He looks like he will make a full recovery.” Brendon said.

            “Okay, thanks. Does that mean that we can go in a see him?”

            “Of course. Just know that he might be a little slow or confused. It can be boggling to wake up after that.” With that Brendon smiled at them and started to walk away.

            They watched for a few moments as he walked down the hall. Then Mikey looked over at Pete.

            “Well do you want to go in or spend all day out here?” Pete asked a playful tone in his voice. Then gave Mikey a lopsided smirk.

            Mikey chuckled and turned toward the door. “Come on, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”


	16. Perfect Situation (Kinda)

Ch.16 Perfect Situation (Kinda)

            Mikey and Pete walked into the room to find that Gerard managed to move to a chair so he could be closer to Frank. Frank was sitting up in his bed. He looked good for someone who had been in a coma for week.

            “Hey” Mikey said as he entered the room.

            “Hey” Gerard responded.

            “You have no idea how good it is to see you conscious Frank, we were worried there for a while.”

            “We, don’t you mean you. I always knew you were going to wake up.” Pete interrupted Mikey rolled his eyes at him.

            “Yeah you guys have no idea how glad I am that I am back.” Frank said. He looked tired still, even though the bruises on his face had faded you could still make out dark rings under his eyes.

            “Do you remember anything from when you were out?” Pete asked the question on everyone’s mind.

            “Kind of, it was weird at first I was just in this darkness then I ‘woke’ up in the car,” Frank said then turned to Gerard, “But you weren’t there so I got out to look for you. Then I came to a house that was down the road. It was the house I grew up in back in New Jersey, but when I went in it was the bar we snuck into. Then there was this girl and she said that she controlled whether or not I left, and I had to prove to her that what we had was true love…”

            Frank stopped everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Really he would have sounded crazy to himself if he hadn’t experienced it. Gerard squeezed his hand. “You think we are truly in love?”

            “You don’t?” Frank’s eyes widened. Gerard started to laugh and moved the best he could without hurting himself too badly and kissed Frank.

            “Of course I do.” He laughed.

            “So anything big happen while I was out?”

            “Well…Some big things happened with Mikey and Pete but I’m gonna let them tell you.” Gerard said looking over at the two of them.

            Mikey started to blush “Um…well Pete and I getting married…”

            “That’s great you guys! I’m really happy for you.” Frank smiled at them. It was really great news to hear. It was some pretty good news to wake up to. Frank was so relieved to be here; he wasn’t sure if everything that happened with Reza was real or in his head. Whatever the case it really made him think about how much he loved and appreciated the people in his life.

            Frank sighed contently and then he yawned trying to hide it from everyone else, but they all saw it. He felt bad that he was so tired, after all he was ‘sleeping’ for a week but the one thing that was more important than that was how hungry he was. He had only been getting nutrients from a tube, now that he was conscious he was starving.

            “Is anyone else like really hungry cause I feel like I could eat an entire cow and still be hungry.”

            They all chuckled at Frank. “We can head out and bring something back for you guys” Pete offered.

             “Yes please because I will say it again the hospital food sucks ass.” Gerard said, “You were lucky enough not to have had any of that.”

            “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Gee. You tend to be a little dramatic.” Frank smirked at him

            “I am not it was truly terrible.”

***

            It didn’t take long for Mikey and Pete to return with some food. The four of them ate together and chatted for a bit more. It was around 7:00 when Mikey and Pete left to go home. After they left Gerard and Frank sat in a comfortable quiet, but it didn’t last long. Gerard had been dying to ask this question ever since Frank woke up and his first words were an apology that he never got to finish. Gerard had no clue as to why Frank was apologizing in the first place. Well, that’s not entirely true yes they had been fighting before the accident, but it was a stupid fight. Gerard knew that it wasn’t Frank’s fault that they had gotten their money stolen while they were in San Jose. Thankfully they still had their ID’s and hadn’t brought their cards with them, but cash was all they brought. Once it was stolen the trip had to be cut short. Gerard was just frustrated and hadn’t meant to take it out on Frank. If anyone should be apologizing it should have been him.

            “Frank?” Gerard turned and looked at him.

            “Hmm.” Frank hummed in response.

            “Why were you apologizing when you first woke up?” Frank’s eyes drifted down. He still felt bad about the things he had said during the fight. None of what he said was true and he didn’t mean any of them.

            “We were fighting before the accident. I never got the chance to apologize for what I said. That was actually the last memory I went though, us fighting in the hotel room.”

            Gerard sighed “I still don’t understand why you were apologizing, if anything I should be. You were right when you said that I blame everything on you, I promise that I don’t mean too. I just get so frustrated with everything. I can’t do anything right, it just…Sometimes it feels like no matter what I do I’m always screwing things up, and not just for me but you too.”

            “Hey, you don’t screw everything up, and we both said things that we didn’t mean. It was a stupid fight, and we both hurt each other. You aren’t the only one who needs to be apologizing here. I do too.”

            They both looked down at the floor. They stayed in that silence for a few minutes before their eyes finally met again. Frank smiled at Gerard. “I’m sorry, and I know you don’t mean to blame things on me. And you don’t screw everything up. Gerard I love you and your mishaps and mistakes aren’t who you are. You are extremely talented, smart, and kind. I couldn’t think of anyone who gets me the way you do. I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else, and so you get frustrated and mess up that just makes you human.”

            “I love you too Frank. It’s not fair of me to blame you for things that nobody has any control over, and for that I’m sorry. I’m going to try not to do that anymore. I would say that I’m going to try not to mess up so much but I don’t know how well that would work, so I’m gonna say that I’m going to try and not beat myself up so much when I mess up.” Gerard smiled.

            Frank grabbed his hand and returned the smile. He knew that Gerard was never going to be ‘perfect’, and he was aright with that cause he himself was far from perfect. After all humans are wonderfully flawed creatures.

            “Come here,” Frank said motioning with his head that smile still on his face. Gee moved as carefully as he could without hurting his ribs and kissed Frank. When they parted Frank yawned and blinked his tired eyes looking up at him.

            “We probably should go to sleep.” Gerard said softly and started to turn to walk over to his bed but Frank grabbed his hand. Then Frank shifted to make room for Gerard on his bed. Gerard raised his eyebrow “There’s no way we both can fit in that bed.” Frank looked up at him with the same puppy dog eyes that he used the night to get Gerard to sneak out with him, the night they first kissed. Gerard sighed and climbed into the bed next to Frank. The bed was small but that just meant the he could be closer to Frank. Once Gerard was settled in, Frank shifted and laid his head on Gerard’s chest like he did almost every night. They both sighed contently. By the way Frank’s breathing slowed and deepened Gerard could tell that he was asleep. He leaned his head down and place a small kiss in Frank’s hair.

            “There’s no way that I can tell you how much I love you.” Gerard whispered. It wasn’t long until his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into the most peaceful sleep that he had had in a while.


	17. Memories

Ch.17 Memories

            Mikey opened the door to the apartment and set his keys on the counter and plopped down on the couch, Pete shut the door behind them and joined his fiancé.  They just sat there staring at the ceiling for a few moments. They both were content, it seemed that the storm had passed and they made it through relatively unharmed. Mikey sighed again finally feeling like the last weight was off of his chest. He looked over at Pete and smiled. Pete returned the smile and moved his hand to lace their fingers together.

            “What? “Pete asked.

            “Nothing,” Mikey said with a little chuckle “I don’t know. I guess I feel like the worst is over.”

            Pete moved closer to him and put his arm around Mikey’s shoulders. They both sat like that in a comfortable silence. Then Pete leaned down and kissed Mikey’s forehead.

            “You know we never got to finish Game of Thrones.” Pete said softly.

            Mikey smiled at him “That is true.”

He began to look around for the remote and then started the episode they thought they left off at. Mikey snuggled closer laying his head on Pete’s chest. He could swear that he heard Pete’s heart skip a beat, even after four months of being together. Mikey smiled to himself. He knew that Pete and him could be together for a thousand years and they would still have the same effect on each other. They knew each other better than anyone in their lives. They had seen dark and all the colors of each other.

             When Mikey thought back to the time after he broke up with Brad he could barely believe that he was the same person. He remembers feeling like absolutely no one could love him. He knew that it wasn’t his fault that Brad had cheated on him, but that didn’t stop the nasty voices in his head telling him that he somehow was responsible for it, telling him that he wasn’t worth loving and that’s why Brad had cheated. These thoughts didn’t just stop with his love life, they also seeped into his daily life, warping how he saw and thought about himself. What confidence he did have vanished after that. That’s why it surprised him so much when Pete asked him on a date. He couldn’t see why anyone would want to be with him. Brad didn’t even bother telling him that he didn’t want to be around him anymore. Mikey felt dead when he found out what Brad had been doing. Something about Pete quieted the thoughts and made him feel alive again.

            Little did Mikey know that he made Pete feel the same way. Pete had never been one to go up to someone and ask them out. Sure Pete was confident, dressing outlandishly in high school. He even started wearing eyeliner in middle school. He just wasn’t confident when it came to telling someone else that he had feelings for them. Mikey was the first person who he asked out, the others before had always made the first move. It took months of going to the book store just to catch a glimpse of Mikey, a pep talk from his best friend Patrick to even get him to talk to him. At the first conversation Pete knew that there was something special about Mikey. That something made him want to spend every moment he could around him. That’s when Pete started going to the book store everyday just to talk to him. On the day that Mikey mentioned how often he came in Pete expected Mikey to be the one to ask him out, but that didn’t happen. He waited and waited while Mikey was scanning the magazines that he was buying that day, hoping that he wouldn’t have to be the one to ask. Then Patrick telling him to just ask him came into his head. So with a shaking unsure voice he asked Mikey out on a date. In Pete’s head it came out in a simple casual tone, in reality he tripped and stumbled over the words. What he did remember was the look on Mikey’s face, and how relieved he was when he finally said yes.

            After their awkward first date time seemed to fly. It felt like the next thing was Mikey introducing him to Gerard and Frank, then they were moving in together. Now they were going to get married. Neither of them could really believe that was happening.

            “Are you nervous? About us getting married.” Mikey asked in a small voice. He knew that he loved Pete and that Pete loved him back, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t the right time for them to get married. They had only been together for four months.

            “Well that depends on which part of being married you’re asking about.” Pete responded.

            “What do you mean ‘which part’?”

            Pete paused the tv show and moved to look at Mikey. “Are you asking about the whole ceremony with vows and flowers and people crying? Or us living together as a married couple not just as boyfriends? Those are two completely different things.”

            Mikey shrugged. He never really thought about it that way before. “I don’t know I guess both?”

            “If that’s the case. I am nervous for the ceremony, but who wouldn’t be? It’s you telling the person that you love how much they mean to you and that you vow to be with them forever in front of everyone that is important to you. Hoping that you can find words that express that, but it’s almost impossible for me to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you.” Pete’s cheeks began to glow red. “As for living as a married couple. I’m not, it sounds bad to say that being married wouldn’t change us, it will just not in a noticeable way to you and I. We will still be Mikey and Pete, and we will still love each other just as much as we do now.”

            Mikey was quiet after that. What Pete had said made sense, that being married wouldn’t change them all that much. Pete’s words had quieted his worries for the time being. He looked up at Pete and smiled a little and nodded “I love you.”

            Then Mikey leaned closer to Pete their lips meeting. Mikey couldn’t help but think about how well they fit together. It was almost like they were made for each other. He felt silly for being so worried before, but he figured that was to be expected. Getting married was a big deal, it was more than professing your love for someone. It was joining two people together and making them one being. Honestly Mikey couldn’t think of anyone else that he would want to be joined with.

            “I love you too” Pete whispered braking off the kiss.

 

***

            Frank fell instantly into a deep sleep. He normally was a restless sleeper, waking up every hour or so it wasn’t until he was an adult that he developed some form of regular sleeping pattern. So it was strange for him to dream and actually remember what had happened. In the dream he was back in the white void that he was in while he was in the coma.

            “This is strange,” Frank thought out loud. Then fear started to creep into his mind. Why was he back here? Did he really wake up or was his reunion with Gerard just a trick that this place was playing on him? He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He thought back to everything that had happened earlier. Him waking up, talking to Gerard, everything. When he thought about those events they felt solid. They didn’t feel like memories that Reza and him went through. Now that he thought about it, he may have been back in the white void from before, but it felt different he didn’t know how to explain it. It almost was like everything was sharper like his mind was functioning better now than it was before here.

            “You’re not trapped here Frank.” A familiar voice spoke to him. He looked around waiting for the girl to appear. When she did she was how he remembered her. Dressed in all black, but something was different about her. Nothing physically changed about her, it was the energy she put off. Before it was cold, haunting, ominous, and being around her had caused Frank pain. Now it was strangely peaceful and calm. She was still scary in a way, but the fear she caused was more of a respect thing. Kind of like a storm. You can sense its power but it was nothing to fear.

            “Hello Frank”

            “Hey, not that I don’t like talking to you and all but why am I back here?”

            “Honestly? I don’t know. I guess your mind left something undone and that’s why your back here, but it’s different then before you have all of the control here.” Reza responded.

            “Hmm… What could I have left undone here?”

            “Well…” They both were quiet. Thinking about what they could have left unfinished. They stood there for a long time. He had proved to Reza that Gee and him were in true love. What else was there?

            Reza was the one to break the silence first, “Did you get to apologize to him?”

            Frank looked at her and tilted his head. “What?”

            “Gerard… the last memory you took me through you two were fighting and you hadn’t apologized to him”

            “Yeah I did…” Frank said.

            “Good I’m glad” Reza smiled.

            “Reza? Can I ask you something?” She nodded to him.

            “What are you? After I woke up I was thinking. I don’t think that there’s a way that I could have made you up.”

            She chuckled a bit “Frank I’m not entirely sure… The best that I can come up with is some form of manifestation of your emotions.”

            Frank looked at her even more confused. If she was his emotions why did he have to convince her that he was in love with Gerard. Wouldn’t she already know? She said that she never knew love? Unless she was older emotions. He thought back to his early teen aged years. Before Gerard, when he was still that loner kid in the back of every class room. Frank didn’t have many friends back then, and the relationship with his family wasn’t much better. He distanced himself from them. His father and mother were divorced, and he lived with his mother. He didn’t talk to them much after they split up. That was when he first thought about love. At that time, he truly thought it didn’t exist. Love didn’t keep his parents together. These bitter emotions had stayed with him until that first day in English class. When a boy with messy black hair, and hazel eyes caught his attention. From that day forward the sour lens that Frank had saw love through was gone.

            Reza smiled at him “I knew you would figure it out.”

            “But why?”

            “Ah the million-dollar question.” Reza began to fade away.

            Frank jumped a little as he woke up. He looked around the hospital room. Everything was the way it was left when he went to sleep. He looked up at Gerard, who was still sleeping peacefully. He thought back to the dream, part of him couldn’t believe what Reza had said. Deep down though he knew that she was right. He hadn’t thought about that time in his life in so long. He had repressed it. The fight must have dug up those old emotions that were never dealt with.

Frank took a deep breath.

            He was so deep in his thought Frank didn’t notice that Gerard had woke up.

            “Frankie? Are you okay?” Gee asked in a sleepy but concerned voice.

            “Yeah… just thinking that’s all.”

            “Oh what about?”

            “Just… That first day in English, and how glad I am that I went that day and didn’t go through with my plan of skipping school forever.”

            Gerard chuckled a bit “I’m glad too”

            Frank moved up and kissed Gerard, when the two split he snuggled back into Gerard’s chest and they both just laid there. Enjoying being in each other’s presence.


	18. You Put Your Arms Around Me and I’m Home

Ch. 18 You Put Your Arms Around Me and I’m Home

            Gerard and Frank were finally allowed to go home after having spent a total of eight days in the hospital. Since they left on a Friday Frank had two days to spend at home with Gerard before going back to work. It was interesting getting to their apartment, their car was totaled so Mikey and Pete had to drive them home. The elevator didn’t work in their building it hadn’t since they moved in, normally Gerard was thankful for the two flights of stairs that they had to take to get to the apartment, counting it as his daily exercise, but with him in a cast they were more of an annoyance.

            “Finally we’re home.” Gerard sighed as he walked through the door and immediately to the couch and put his casted leg on the coffee table. Cause let’s be real here if you have a coffee table you always put your feet on it, even when you’re told not to.

             The apartment had a pretty open floor plan the only things that sectioned off the main living space was the couches that made a ‘L’ shape that divided the room. There was only one short hallway that lead to the other rooms in the apartment. The others were standing around the island in the kitchen. Frank was looking at the mail that Mikey and Pete had picked up for them while they were away. Everything still felt a little surreal to him after waking up. He knew that it would pass with time, but it was hard to believe that life could go back to normal after something like that.

            “Do you guys need anything else before we leave?” Mikey asked he knew that they both were dying to get home from the hospital. He was probably just as grateful as them that they were home. With them home it soothed some of his anxiety. Things were starting to go back to normal.

            Frank looked at the digital clock on the stove. It was almost six o’clock in the evening there wasn’t much of the day left. “I don’t think so, we’ll probably get some take out or something for dinner. Thank you again for taking us home.”

            “No problem, you guys are family that’s what we do,” Pete responded.

            “Speaking of that, have you guys even told Mom and Dad about your engagement?” Gerard asked his little brother. He had a suspicion that they hadn’t, but it wasn’t like they had the time too with everything.

            Mikey’s cheeks turned pink, “No, we haven’t. We have no idea how we are supposed to tell them; a call doesn’t seem like enough.”

            “Are you afraid to tell them?” Frank said teasingly. He knew that it was some pretty big news. He himself wouldn’t know how to tell his parents if him and Gerard where in that situation.

            “I was thinking that maybe we would invite them to dinner sometime and tell them then.” Pete said looking at Mikey.

            Mikey thought before responding, “That does sound like a good idea, we could surprise them and do it after I get a new job.”

            Mikey had lost count at how many jobs he applied for, he hadn’t heard anything back from a few of them, but his friend Josh said he would put in a good word for him with his boss at the department store he worked at. He made a mental note to check his email when he got home.

            “They would like that the last time we all got together was last Thanksgiving.” Gerard said.

            “We’ll set something up,” Pete said looking at Mikey, “We better get going and let these guys relax they since they haven’t been home in a while.”

            With that Mikey and Pete left, Frank got up and closed the door behind them. Then he joined Gerard on the couch. He snuggled into Gerard and let out a sigh.

            “I didn’t realize how much I missed home.” Frank said.

            “I did but you already knew that from my complaining,” Gerard chuckled “but at the same time I have no idea what to do now.”

            Frank looked up at Gerard the cuts and bruises were healing up quite nicely. “I know what you mean, everything still feels a little weird.”

            “Yeah, it’ll get better though just got to be patient.” Gerard said laying his head on top of Frank’s he nodded slightly. They stayed like that until Gerard’s stomach growled.

            Frank sat up giggling “Well I guess food would be a good next move, huh”

            “I wouldn’t say no”

            “Chinese or Pizza?”

           

***

            “What do you want for dinner tonight?” Pete asked as they walked in to their apartment. It didn’t take them long to get home from Gerard and Frank’s.

            “I don’t really care, what do you want?” Mikey responded sitting down, grabbing his laptop to check his email. Hopefully there would be news about at least one of the jobs he applied for.

            “Do we have everything for those amazing crispy honey garlic pork chops you make.” Pete said. Looking in the fridge with his back to Mikey. That was his favorite dish that Mikey cooked for him. It was one of the first meals that they had shared together, when they moved into the apartment.

            When Mikey didn’t respond Pete turned around and looked at him. Mikey was sitting at the counter staring at his computer with his hand up to his mouth, his eyes were wide, and he was breathing really hard like he just won a surprise free trip to the Bahamas.

            “What is it?” Pete asked.

            “I… Got the job, the one at the mall at the store where Josh works the manager emailed me asking if I could start on Monday!” Mikey said sounding like an excited teenager who just got their first job.

            Pete moved over and hugged Mikey from behind, “Babe that’s great.”

            “We won’t have to wait so long to tell our parents now.” Mikey said turning to look at Pete there was a sparkle in his eyes, it almost made him look like a child on Christmas morning. If it was up to Pete that sparkle would always be in Mikey’s eyes. Pete smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

            Later that night as they lie in bed Pete felt Mikey stiffen ever so slightly. “Mikey?” Pete asked as he moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, hoping that it would comfort him, “What’s wrong?”

            Mikey should have known better then to try to hide this from Pete, he always could tell when something was up. It was one of the things that he loved about Pete but sometimes he hated that he could read him so easily.

            “Nothing,” Mikey knew that lying to him wouldn’t work, it never did but he still tried.

            “We both know that is complete bullshit, and that you are a bad liar.”

            “Hey! I’m a great liar” Mikey retorted. It was dark in their room, but he could still make out Pete raising his eyebrows saying ‘really’.

            Mikey gave in after a few seconds of being under Pete’s stare, “I guess I’m a little nervous?” he sighed.

            “A little?” Pete questioned. Mikey sighed once more. He was getting exasperated, but Pete couldn’t help it he wanted to help Mikey and this was the only way he knew how. Pete could already tell that Mikey was freaking out about the job that he hadn’t even started yet.

            “Okay fine I am a lot nervous. What if I miss up massively and get fired on my first day, what if I do everything completely wrong, then I’m back in the same boat I was in without a job. It’s not fair for you to be the only one to earn money for us, especially when I’m able to work.” Mikey said, there was the familiar anxious tone in his voice.

            “Mikey, it’s going to be okay you don’t know what this new job will be like. If you mess up on the first day I highly doubt that they would fire you, it really wouldn’t be fair if they did you would be still learning how to do the job. Why do you worry so much about you earning money for us?” Pete asked. He understood Mikey’s worry about starting a new job everyone worries about that, it is a big change. What he didn’t understand is why Mikey felt that he needed to get a job and get money for them. It was almost like he was afraid that Pete would leave him if he didn’t provide something.

            “I don’t know, I just...” Mikey sighed, “I feel that I have to have a job and that I have to contribute something here, you do so much for me and I do hardly anything for you in return.”

            “Mikey… You do more for me than anyone does for me, I don’t love you because you have a job and earn money. I love you because, you are you. You are the only person who puts up with all of my crap, you listen to me complain when I’ve had a bad day. You’re always there for me no matter what. Whether or not you have a job doesn’t change that, Mikey nothing could ever or will ever change how I feel about you.” Pete said resting his forehead on Mikey’s looking into his hazel green eyes. “I will never leave you, no matter what. You’re stuck with me.”

            Mikey chuckled a little at that. He knew deep down that was true, and he couldn’t think of another person he would want to be with. Mikey wasn’t sure if he believed in soulmates, but if he had to he would say that him and Pete where pretty close to being soulmates. He took a deep breath and nodded his head slightly.

            “How do you know how to deal with me on these things?” Mikey asked.

            Pete smiles, “I know you Mikey. The best way I can explain it is like we are two parts of a whole. We have like a sixth sense when it comes to each other, we both know what the other needs. That’s one of the reasons that I have that tells me this is the real thing.”

            Mikey smiles back at him. He knows exactly what Pete is saying, he feels that this is the real thing too. Mikey leans forward and kisses Pete. “God, I can’t tell you how much I love you Pete.”


	19. Wentz-Way? Way-Wentz? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Ch.19 Wentz-Way? Way-Wentz? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

            It seemed that Frank was incapable of spending a weekend just simply relaxing at home. Saturday he spent the day tiding up the apartment, like he did most of the time. Even though he had gotten used to the small piles of stuff that Gerard scattered around the place he still was a neat freak. He had cleaned the whole kitchen; by the time he was finished he discovered that they barley had any food. The only thing they had was a jar of peanut butter although they both liked it they couldn’t solely survive off of that for long. So that Sunday was spent going grocery shopping. Frank’s least favorite chore he hated going to the store, it was always crowded but it had to be done. Once home and everything was put away he started on the laundry. It wasn’t till late evening that he was finished.

            “Well I see that someone is getting back to normal.” Gerard said as Frank joined him on the couch.

            “Yeah a little” Frank said, “I don’t think I’ll feel completely normal until I get back to work.”

            Gerard looked at him, “So you are still planning on going back tomorrow.”

            “It’s Monday, I work on Mondays.”

            “Oh.” Gerard said.

            “What?”

            Gerard had thought that Frank would have stayed home at least one more day, but that was just the way that Frank was. He never took time off, there were countless times that he went to work sicker than a dog. The last time he called in sick was when he had bronchitis and felt like he was coughing up his lungs. Even then Gerard had to convince him to stay home.

            “Well you’ve barely relaxed since we’ve been home, and I get it those things needed to be done. But,” Gerard sighed, “I’m worried I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard.”

            Frank was about to start his usual protest, but the look in Gerard’s eyes was different this time from the other times he was trying to get him to stay home from work. Frank sighed and moved closer to him.

            “I won’t I promise.”

            Gerard looked dejected. He knew it was a long shot anyway, he just hoped the with these circumstances it would have been different, “Okay”.

           

***

            Today was the day, Mikey woke up before Pete and hopped in the shower. By the time he was dressed and walked out of their room Pete had already made him breakfast. It was simple eggs, bacon, and of course coffee.

            “So how do you feel this morning?” Pete asked. He was fully prepared to give Mikey a pep talk if needed.

            “Actually I feel pretty good, a little nervous but that’s to be expected.” Mikey said taking a slip of coffee. He had finished his food, and got up to put his dishes in the sink.

            “You’re going to be okay, they are going to love you I know it.” Pete said smiling at Mikey.

            He rolled his eyes “Aren’t you a little biased about the whole loving me thing? After all, soon you’ll be Mr. Pete Way”

            “True and who said that I would be taking your name? What if want to hyphenate it.”

            “Pete Wentz-Way,” Mikey raised his eyebrows, “You and I both know that’s horrible, like imagine the jokes. And think of the children, oh they would get eaten alive with the last name of Wentz-Way.”

            “Well why do we have to have your last name? I’ve always thought Mikey Wentz had a nice ring to it.” Pete said smiling. If Mikey he was able to joke like this, it was a pretty good sign that he wasn’t nervous to the crippling level. Pete looked at the clock then back to Mikey, “You better get going, we’ll talk about names and what not later. You are going to do great, and have a great day.”

            “Thanks, I’ll see you around three I think.” Mikey said leaning into kiss Pete goodbye. Then he turned and grabbed his keys and made his way out the door to the parking garage.

 

***

            The alarm went off at seven like it did every Monday, but Frank was already awake. He sighed and turned it off and just laid there in bed. He barely slept last night only got maybe an hour of sleep. Normally he’d just get up and get ready for the day no matter the lack of sleep that he got, but today his mind was somewhere else. He had been thinking about what Gerard had said the night before. Since the hospital Gerard had been more concerned than normal, he understood that they had been through a lot. Gerard didn’t tell him anything that happened when he was out, but he never really asked. He figures that something had to have with the way he had been acting.

            “You’re going to be late,” Gerard mumbles Frank hadn’t realized how long he’d been laying there in thought.

            Frank moves closer to Gerard and wraps his arms around him, “I don’t think I’ll go today.”

            “Okay.” Gerard whispers in a half asleep voice. Frank stays in bed until he knows Gerard is back asleep. Then he carefully gets up and walks out of their room. There was no use in lying in bed waiting for sleep to come it would only frustrate him.

            He walks out into the kitchen and makes himself some coffee. All is peaceful in the apartment. The only sound was the soft murmur of music that was playing in the background, there was always music playing in their place. Gerard worked from home and he couldn’t stand the quiet he had told Frank that if a place was too quiet it unnerved him. Frank never complained it only just made the place feel more like home. He didn’t want to ruin the nice calm atmosphere of the morning, so he sat down on the couch and opted for reading instead of watching Tv. Frank always liked mornings like these. They were few and far between but that was because he wouldn’t allow himself this time. He really didn’t know why he just didn’t take this time. He should more often.

            Frank had been reading for about an hour when Gerard limped his way out to the living room. “You probably shouldn’t be walking on that cast like that.”

            Gerard stopped and looked over at him on the couch surprised, “I thought you were going to work.”

            “I decided that maybe you were right and that I needed to take at least a day off. I told you this morning that I wasn’t going.”

            “You did?” Frank nodded to him “Wow okay I guess that means I need coffee.”

            “I still don’t think you should be walking on that cast.”

            Gerard huffs “It’ll be fine, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to be using crutches around the house.”

            Frank rolls his eyes and then watches as Gerard is making his own coffee. He knew that Gerard wasn’t paying attention to him. He saw that Gerard was smiling it was a small smile barely noticeable, but Frank could see it. Looking at Gerard then he could feel his heart flutter a little bit. Gerard hobbled his way to sit next to him on the couch.

            “What, why are you looking at me like that?” Gerard asked staring at Frank.

            Frank smiles back at him, “No reason I just, I love you. Do you still feel this way when you look at me?”

            “I don’t know that depends on how you feel.”

            “Gerard every time I look at you my heart does this stupid little fluttery thing and I don’t know I guess it feels like I’m falling for you all over again.”

            Gerard moves in closer and kisses Frank. Then lays his head on Frank’s shoulder.

            “Frank, I fall for you every second of every day.”


	20. Old Times New Fears

Ch.20 Old Times New Fears

             Mikey arrived at the mall ten minutes before he had to be to work. He sat in the car and took some deep breathes, he was nervous but he just had to remain calm. He knew that this was going to work out. He needed it to. He felt good about this job, it couldn’t be all that bad if Josh worked there.

            “Come on its going to okay, there is nothing to worry about. It’s only the first day.” Mikey said to himself. Then he got out of the car and made his way into the mall. The store sold clothes, like band shirts and other nerdy things like anime, Harry Potter, and merch from various shows and movies. They also sold things like body jewelry and collectables and other novelty items. Mikey stopped outside the store, he could hear some rock music coming from it. He looked up at the stores sign and took one more deep breath and entered.

            A familiar face was behind the counter. He was a lean guy maybe about five foot eight he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt his arms were toned and tattoos scattered all over the one arm and the other was covered with a colorful sleeve. He had on a simple grey snapback with a black rim, it was on backwards. There was a tuft of bright highlighter yellow hair. As Mikey walked up to the counter the boy turned his dark brown eyes up meeting Mikey’s hazel ones, He smiled at him a smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms.

            “Hey good to see you Mikey, I’m glad that Dal hired you.” Josh said.

            “You to Josh, where is Dallon?” Mikey asked. He was so relieved that Josh was also here this would be easier since he knew Josh and it wasn’t like he would be working with a complete stranger on his first day. Josh had worked for a short time at the bookstore, Mikey and him grew very close in that time.

            “He’s probably in the back I’ll go get him.” Josh walked out from behind the counter and to a door way near the back of the store. And returned a few seconds later with a taller man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wasn’t sickly pale but you can tell that he didn’t spend much time outside. He was wearing a black and white baseball shirt.

            “Hi, I’m Dallon.” He introduced himself extending his hand toward Mikey. “You must be Mikey.”

            He took Dallon’s hand a shook it, “That’s me.”

            “I’ve heard a lot about you, from Josh all good things don’t worry. So today is going to pretty easy Josh, here with be training you on the register, and what not. Nothing too difficult from what I’ve heard you’ll pick everything up quick.” Dallon said. “I’ll be in the back doing inventory if you guys need anything.”

            Then he made his way back to the door way. Josh looked over to Mikey and flashed another smile, “See I told you that he’s pretty chill.”

            “I never doubted you. This is going to be like old times at the bookstore except we won’t have an asshole for a boss to make fun of.” Mikey chuckled.

            “True, so lunch is at 12:30. Let’s get started.” Josh said looking at the clock.

 

***

 

            Gerard was overjoyed that Frank had decided to stay home today, he knew that he was probably was overreacting and Frank was fine. Ever since the close call in the hospital all he could think about how easily he could have lost Frank. A part of him wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap and never let him leave the apartment ever again, but he knew that he couldn’t do that he couldn’t protect Frank from everything. The logical side of him thankfully, over powered that worrying protective side. This side of him told him that if he tried to keep Frank locked up that would cause nothing but problems. Gerard was just going to enjoy this day with Frank, it had been a long time since they had spent a day together without having to do anything. Gerard thinks the last time they did, they had to have been teenagers. Growing up made things complicated, it seemed like you never had time to do anything that you actually wanted to do. Sure as an adult you didn’t have to ask if it was okay if you went out, but it seemed that all of the time spent bored was replaced with working a job and other adult responsibilities. Today felt just like the weekends back in high school when They would spend the day together. Watching movies or just sitting in one of their rooms music playing in the background as the two of them each did their own thing. Gerard often was drawing and Frank reading. Gerard remembered one summer at Frank’s house, he practically stayed there all week, it was filled with them just being in each other’s presence. It felt like they could have stayed like that forever, they probably would have too if that on the seventh day that Frank’s mom walked into the room and said that enough was enough and they had to go outside. After that they walked to the park and continued being in their own little corner of the world. Gerard must have drawn Frank reading over a fifty times that week. He smiled at the memory.

            “This feels like we are back in high school again.” Gerard sighed. They two of them hadn’t moved from the couch since they woke up.

            Frank looked up at Gerard from his book and smiled, “Yeah it kinda does, doesn’t it?”

            “Things seemed so much simpler than.”

            “Yeah,” Frank nodded, “but I wouldn’t what to go back. I wouldn’t want to change anything.”

            Gerard thought for a moment, “I don’t either.” Then he moved closer to frank on the couch and laid his head on Frank’s shoulder.

            They stayed like that until Frank broke the silence by asking the question he had been somewhat avoiding, “Gerard, what happened while I was out in the hospital? Don’t say that nothing did, cause you’ve been acting more protective than normal.” He didn’t want to ask, but he had to know what happened that caused Gerard to worry so much. Frank needed to know he had a feeling this would be the only way for them to past this and back to normal.

            Gerard sighed and leaned up off of Frank’s shoulder, “Frank… You… on,” He took a deep breath and started over “Frank, I thought I lost you, well I guess in a way I did. You flat lined once, your heart stopped. I don’t know for how long it felt like hours but it was probably seconds.”

            Once the words left Gerard’s mouth his eyes dropped to the floor, his breathing became shallow, and his eyes were glistening. Frank pulled him into a hug, he felt Gerard’s tears fall and soak into the fabric of his shirt. “Shh… Its okay I’m right here.”

            “Frank I don’t know what I’d do if-” He mumbled between sobs and his arms tighten more around Frank.

            “It’s okay, Gerard.” Frank said rubbing circles into his back. He never could have imagined what that must have been like for Gerard. How scared he must have been. If their roles were reversed and Gerard’s heart was the one that had stopped and not his, Frank would have been a wreck. He had no idea how Gerard went this long without talking to him about this.

            “I know, I know you’re okay, and that you’re here, and that you are safe.” Gerard said moving so that he could look Frank in the eyes, “But part of me is still so scared.”

            “Oh, Gerard.” Frank whispered. He was at a loss he couldn’t think of any words to reassure him that he was okay and that he wasn’t going anywhere. So he did the only thing that he hopped that would. He leaned in and kissed Gerard. When he broke the kiss he cupped Gerard’s face in his hands.

            “Gerard, I’m right here and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

            Gerard looked into Frank’s hazel eyes, and it was as if something clicked and turned off the worrying part of him. All of the fears of losing Frank finally started to ebb away. For the first time since the accident Frank felt solid to Gerard. Then he gave Frank a small smile and snuggled back into Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finally out for me so hopefully I can update more regularly :)


	21. I can't come up with a ch. title

Not long after Pete sent Mikey off to work he had to leave for his own job at the music store. Pete loved working there he was surrounded by one of the things he loved the most in his life. He mostly worked behind the cash register, but his favorite part of his job was getting first pick of new music the store got in. Another plus of working here was Patrick, he also worked at the store. Pete and Patrick had been friends since they were kids. They went to school together from pre-school all the way through high school. Pete had started working at the music store when he was in college. Patrick had chosen to go to a college in a different state, they kept in touch while he was away, and when he got back into town he worked a few jobs before coming to the music store. Patrick was talking to the manager when Pete walked in from the back room and instantly recognized the short fedora wearing guy, and basically tackled him into a hug.   
“Hey Patrick, sorry I’m late.” Pete said walking into to the store making his way behind the counter to clock in.  
“You’re always late Pete,” Patrick said teasingly, and it was true Pete was consistently 12-15 minutes late everywhere he went, he was like this in high school at first the teachers would ask Patrick where he was, but as time went on they stopped asking.  
“I think it’s my way of telling the world that I still don’t have it fully together,” Pete said giving Patrick an innocent smile, which was met with Patrick giving him a “really?” look that soon turn into a smile. “I have a good reason this time.”  
Patrick chuckled, “And what would that be.”   
“Mikey started his new job today, I had to be the supportive, caring, and encouraging fiancé.”  
“Okay I guess that is a pretty good reason, He has to have been pretty stressed out lately with Gerard and Frank. Speaking of how are they doing?”  
“Good, we took them to their apartment last night.”  
“That’s good to hear, I’m glad they’re alright. So where’s Mikey working now? Was he freaking out about it?”  
“At the mall, today he was a lot better than when he first heard he got the job.”  
Patrick nodded, “So I guess this means that you guys are going to tell you parents then.”  
“Seems like, I was thinking maybe sometime in the next couple days we would invite them to dinner and tell them then. Surprise them.”  
“Pete I’m so excited for you guys, I also can’t believe that you’re getting married.”  
Pete sighed, “I can’t either, it seems like yesterday I was just telling you about the cute guy who works at the book store.”

***  
“So Mikey, how have you been it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Josh asked as the two of them sat down in the food court in the mall for lunch. The day so far was easy, working at the store wasn’t much different then working at the book store. The biggest difference was the items being sold and the lack of a dickhead boss. Which Mikey was perfectly okay without.  
“Geez where do I start,” Mikey said thinking about the last couple weeks.  
“Hey did that guy who always came to the book store asking about you ever talk to you?” Josh asked.  
Mikey smiled, “Pete yeah, not long after you left he asked me out. Now we’re engaged.”  
“Congrats, dude that’s awesome does your brother still live around here?”  
“Gerard and his boyfriend Frank are still here. They were in a car accident not too long ago.”  
“Oh man are they okay?”  
“Yes thank goodness, they were released last night and Pete and I took them home. What about you anyone special anything big happen?” Mikey asked   
Josh’s cheeks turned pink and he looked down and the table, “Well there is this guy that I just met…”  
“What’s name?” Mikey asked smiling. He only saw Josh as a friend but he even found him cute when he was blushing.  
“Tyler, he’s really sweet, kind of shy, and I think I might be falling for him.” Josh said quietly Mikey almost couldn’t hear him in the crowded food court.  
Mikey smiled and he remembered what it felt like for him when he was falling for Pete. At first it scared the shit out of him, and in a way it still does. Mikey’s pretty sure the term ‘emotional rollercoaster’ was invented by someone who was falling in love, cause that’s honestly the best way he could describe it. There’s the same mixture of fear and excitement, and that addicting adrenaline rush that makes you keep going back for more.  
“Well from my experience if it scares the hell out of you but also excites you at the same time, there’s a pretty good chance it’s the real thing.” Mikey said smiling at Josh.  
Josh returned the smile then looked at his phone to check the time, “Yeah. Hey we probably should head back and let Dallon go to lunch.”

***  
Mikey and Pete got home minutes apart. Mikey was unlocking the door to the apartment when Pete walked up.   
“Hey, how was work? Did anything catastrophic happen?” Pete asked they walked through the door, slipping his shoes off by the front door.  
Mikey chuckled, “Work was good, and nothing went wrong. I think I’m going to like it there the GM, Dallon, seems really nice and chill I didn’t get to talk to him much today, But Josh was working today too so that made things easier. Do you remember him? He worked at the book store for a few months?”  
“Josh… Josh…Dyed hair I think it was blue the last time I saw him?” Pete asked, he was pretty sure that he had spoken to pretty much all of the people who had worked at the book store in the months of him trying to work up the courage to talk to Mikey.  
Mikey nodded, “Yep that’s him, it’s nice to be working with him again he’s such a nice person. How was your day?”  
“Nothing really to report. But Patrick did remind me that we probably should start thinking of telling our parents.” Pete said looking through the daily mail that he grabbed on the way up to the apartment.  
“Yeah… We should probably do that” Mikey said. The thought of telling them made want to go and hide and never come out.   
Pete looked over to him, “What?”  
“We should probabl-” Mikey started to repeat himself thinking Pete hadn’t heard what he said.  
“No I heard that, I was asking about what you didn’t say? You don’t sound too sure about telling them.” Pete interrupted.   
“Oh I don’t really know why I’m just kinda scared to them, even though I know its dumb and I shouldn’t be I just am though.” Mikey said there was more he wanted to say but Pete stopped him hugging him from behind.  
“Shh its okay you don’t have to explain that to me I get it, I’m scared too. Sometimes when I think about telling them and how daunting that is I feel like it would just be easier to run off and get married in secret.”  
“Yeah, right. But I don’t think I want to run off and get married I feel like they would definitely be upset if we did that.”  
Pete nodded, “So do you just want to ‘band aid’ it and call them right now or wait for bit?”  
Mikey thought for minute, he was tempted to wait it would be easier to wait he didn’t feel ready. It was like he was back in school and the teacher had called on him to give a presentation to the class. He and practiced and rehearsed and everything, but still didn’t feel ready to give the presentation. Then he asked himself ‘Would I ever truly feel ready to tell them?’ the answer to that was the same as it would have been in school and big fat ‘No’. Just doing it would be the only way this would happen. Mikey took a deep breath, “If we don’t ‘band aid’ it, it will never happen.”  
“You sure? Cause I don’t think waiting one more day will kill them.” Pete said.   
Mikey sighed and looked Pete in the eye, “Not really, but I’ll never be 100% sure, at least not until its done.”  
Pete nodded and started to pull out his phone and looked through his contacts looking for his mother’s number once he found it he tapped the screen and put it on speaker phone and the two of them waited as the dial tones rang through until she answered. Pete and her talked on the phone for about 20 minutes setting up plans. One call down, after Pete hung up it was Mikey’s turn to call his parents. The call to them lasted about as long as the first call. The date was set this week end. Now all there was to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N Heyyy sorry for the lack of updates I've been trapped in a void of feels between watching Shameless and the fics I've been reading, and general busyness with work and chores. Hopefully these will be a little more frequent***


	22. Now or Never

Ch.22 Now or Never  
Gerard and Frank had binge watched three seasons of The Twilight Zone. It was around eleven o’ clock when they both decided to call it a night. They both climbed into bed, but unlike the typical night Frank fell asleep right away. It was the type of sleep that was so deep if he dreamed he didn’t remember it at all and then when the alarm went off the next morning he was dazed. After the daze wore off Frank realized that he felt more refreshed than he had in a while, Gerard was right about him needing another day off. Frank got up and began to get ready for work. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and turned on a playlist from Spotify on his phone and hopped in. Today felt like it was going to be a good day.  
When Frank was finished in the shower he walked out into the bedroom to kiss good bye Gerard and tell him that he was leaving like he normally did, but he was met with an empty bed. He walked out into the kitchen he was surprised to see Gerard hobbling around cooking. Well, trying to cook he was covered in what looked like flour and there was a griddle on the stove.  
“Hey I didn’t expect you to be up?” Frank said making Gerard jump.  
“I wanted to surprise you, with some pancakes before you left, but I haven’t made them from scratch in so long.” Gerard blushed, and god the scene in front of Frank was adorable.  
“My god you are a mess,” Frank giggled attempting to dust the flour out of Gerard’s hair, “But you’re my mess and I love you.”  
Gerard smiled back to Frank and went back to pouring the batter on to the already hot griddle then a few minutes later place four medium sized pancakes on a plate for Frank and then made four for himself. The two of them ate breakfast together with the faint murmur of music playing in the background being the only sound in the apartment. Once Frank was finished he jumped off of the tall chair to put his dishes in the sink.   
“I’ll see you tonight, love you.” He says kissing Gerard on the cheek.  
, “Don’t work too hard okay babe,” Gerard smiles, “Love you too and have a good day.”  
Frank rolls his eyes playfully, “I won’t and you too.” 

***  
“Have you and Pete started playing anything for your wedding yet?” Josh asked, while the two of them were refolding clothes and straitening up the store. Since it was a weekday in the fall they weren’t too busy.   
“I didn’t know you were engaged? How long have you two been together?” Dallon asked looking up from the computer he was trying to get to work.  
Mikey blushed slightly, “Pete and I’ve been together four months but we’ve only been engaged a couple weeks, and we haven’t even told our parents yet but this weekend we plan on it.”  
“You don’t have to rush anything, Breezy and I were engaged for almost a year before we got married, do it in your own time. You can enjoy being engaged for as long as you want. There isn’t a set time schedule for these things.” Dallon said.  
“Yeah I guess that is true, but I’m not sure if I can handle waiting I’m still going back and forth about telling our parents.” Mikey sighed. The date was set and there was no backing out of telling them, but that didn’t make him any less nervous.  
Dallon looked at Mikey, “Do you parents not approve of Pete or something?”  
“What, n-no they love him I just,” Mikey sighs, “I know it’s silly but part of me is afraid that they won’t be so happy. This is a big change, but it isn’t at the same time, I don’t know there’s a lot of conflicting emotions I guess.”  
“Hey, it’ll be okay. It really isn’t their choice is it and if they aren’t happy with it they will get over it, but from what I’ve heard is that won’t be the case. Your parents already like Pete and I don’t know how anyone could not get along with you Mikey, you’re a good guy. I’m sure it will all work out.” Dallon said. Josh looks at Mikey and nods his head.

***   
Pete and Mikey were both at ease in the days leading up to the dinner with their parents, the days were back to the usual routine of working and coming home to each other and binge watching anime on Netflix. They hadn’t been really thinking about how nervous they were about it, until they both were walking up to the restaurant. Gerard and Frank started to make their way to the door, but turned back to see if Pete and Mikey were following them, but the two of them were still standing by the car.  
“You guys okay?” Frank asked. Honestly both of them didn’t look too good, all of the color drained out of both of their faces. Pete was shuffling from one foot to the other his hand shoved in his jean pockets. Mikey was almost as stiff as a board the only movement was him wiping his hands on his jeans. At the question both jumped slightly, having been lost in their own thoughts.  
“Yeah.” Pete squeaked.  
“We-We’ll be in a minute.” Mikey stuttered.  
Frank looked to Gerard, “You guys are nervous aren’t you?”  
Both of their eyes widened, “Why would you say that we’re fine.” Mikey replied sheepishly. They both were so very far from fine.  
“Mikey we’re not blind, you two are totally freaking out. It’ll be okay, and if you guys don’t want to tell them, which you probably should but no one is forcing you to, you don’t have to.” Gerard said, “We got your backs okay.”  
Mikey looked at Pete and they both took deep breaths. “We just need one more minute okay?”  
Gerard nodded reluctantly to his younger brother, and him and Frank walked into the restaurant. Then Mikey turned at looked at Pete, the two of them having a silent conversation that ended with them nodding to each other. They both started to walk to the doors of the restaurant and just before they entered Pete slid his hand into Mikey’s and their eyes met for a second. This is it, it’s now or never.  
Everyone was already sat at the table. The table was rectangle shaped and the Ways and Mrs. Wentz were on one side, sitting opposite of them were Frank and Gerard then two empty seats. Mikey and Pete rushed over and took the two seats, a conversation was already in full swing, Gerard and Frank both looked a little guilty and Mrs. Way looked equal parts upset and concerned.  
“You two get in an accident and didn’t think that you should call your mother?”   
“Mom,” Gerard said like a whiny teenager, “There was a lot happening and… it kinda slipped my mind, and I wasn’t the only one who could have called you Mikey was there.”  
Mikey looked at him, “Really, after I get food for you. I’m betrayed”  
“I was the one in the hospital.” Gerard retorts, “It shouldn’t be my job to call mom.”  
“That’s enough boys, I’m just glad that you both are okay now, but if anything like this happens again and I don’t get a call I will come down here and put trackers on you.” Mrs. Way said half kidding. Donna wasn’t a helicopter parent by any means but she still worried like any mother would. She was rather lenient when it came to her boys. Granted neither Gerard or Mikey ever got into that much trouble, or she never really found out it if they did. Like any parent she simply wanted her children to be happy and to be themselves. Mr. Way was pretty much the same when he was home. His job kept him traveling only, allowing him to be home a couple weeks at a time. Because of this the boys were closer to their mom, even with him being away for most things in the boys’ lives he always made a point to be there for the really important things and was always willing to talk to them. It wasn’t until he semi-retired that the bond between father and sons really formed.  
“We really are sorry mom.” Gerard looked down at the table.  
Mikey mimicking his older brother, “Yeah, we promise anything like this happens again we’ll call.”  
“Okay now Mikey come here we haven’t said hello properly,” Donna said smiling and got up out of her seat. Mikey walked around the table and hugged his mom. He was at least a three inches taller than her. Once everyone was back in their seats and the waiter came over so they could order their meals, Pete’s mom was the one to ask the question that was on almost everyone’s mind.  
“Pete on the phone you said you and Mikey had some big news to tell us?”  
She asked right as he was taking a drink and he choked at her question, a few seconds passed before he was able to answer her, “Yeah, so…” He looked over to Mikey who nodded and grabbed Pete’s hand the was on the table.  
The boys’ hesitation didn’t do anything for the tension that was surrounding everyone at the table. Pete took a deep breath trying to continue but all that would come out were fragments of what he was trying to say, “We-we’re getting...”  
“Married,” Mikey spoke so fast they could barely understand him, “We are getting married.”  
Everyone at the table was silent for a moment, but that was all it took for the news to fully sink in, after that brief moment came the congratulations and the happy words and maybe a few happy tears coming for Mrs. Way and Mrs. Wentz. Then came the rapid fire questions about how long they’d been engaged and if they had any plans ready for the wedding. By the end of the question and answer session their meal had arrived and the conversation quieted down as everyone ate. Having gotten the big news out of the way the rest of the evening was spent catching up. They all stayed at the table for about an hour.   
As they made their way out of the restaurant, Mrs. Way hugged her sons, “You don’t know how happy I’m that I got to see all of you and that you are getting married.” She said as she got to Mikey and placed a gentle hand on his cheek and he smiled at her.  
“You two, come here too you are family too and family gets hugs.” She said motioning to Pete and Frank. “And when are you going to propose to Gerard?” She asked Frank.  
“Mom,” Gerard groaned. She was only teasing but it was still enough to make both of their faces go bright red. Gerard and Frank walked Mr. and Mrs. Way to their car. Wanting to Give Pete and his mom some time for themselves.  
“Oh Petey,” She said as she pulled him into a hug, “I’m so happy, and I know you father would be too.”   
There was a small twinge of sadness in her voice as she mentioned Pete’s dad. It had only been a few months after he passed, and both her and Pete handled the loss pretty well but the wounds were still fresh.   
“Thanks mom, for everything.” Pete choked out the thought of his father made a lump form in his throat. Then she walked over and hugged Mikey.  
“I know you will continue to take care of my son, you already do such a good job, and believe me I know that he can be a handful.”   
They all chuckled at that and then said their final good byes and Pete walked her to her car.  
***   
The car ride home was quiet but the energy in the car was bright. They dropped Gerard and Frank off at their place and headed on to theirs. When they got into the apartment the two of them immediately go ready for bed. Mikey laid his head on Pete’s chest and Pete wrapped his arm around him.  
“Well, we did it” Pete said rubbing Mikey’s back.  
Mikey smiled, “We did, now that it’s done I don’t know why I was so scared to tell them. They were all so happy.”  
“They were. How do you feel?”  
Mikey tried to think of a way to describe his feelings into words, but when he couldn’t he settled for kissing Pete instead. When he pulled away Mikey could just make out the smile on Pete’s lips in the dark room.  
“I see,” Pete chuckled, “Me too.”


	23. I Get to Love You

Ch. 23 I Get to Love You  
* 6 months later *  
“Oh come on stupid tie, why are they so hard to tie?” Mikey said throwing his hands in the air he’d been wrestling with it for a good ten minutes between not really knowing how to tie a tie and his slightly shaking hands. He leaned against the table in front of him and was taking deep breaths.   
“Calm down Mikes it’ll all be okay.” Gerard said running his hand through his hair looking in the mirror.   
Mikey scoffed, “Says the guy who isn’t married yet and also doesn’t have his tie tied.”  
Frank walked over to Mikey and went to work on his tie. “You two are hopeless.” Once he was finished he went over and fixed Gerard’s tie.  
Gerard looked at the perfect Windsor knot then to Frank, “You are a freaking wizard, thank you.”  
“Not a wizard just went to Catholic school for two years,” Frank smiled “Seriously, Mikey everything is going to absolutely fine.”  
“Can’t believe this is actually happening it seems like yesterday Pete and I were just talking in the book store.”

***  
“Will you stop pacing it’s going to be fine.” Patrick said as Pete went by him for the hundredth time in the last minute.  
“I can’t help it Patrick I’ve just got so much energy.” Pete said with a slight nervous edge to his voice. “This is actually happening, right? This isn’t a dream. Oh lord, I hope it’s not it sure feels like one. I’d hate to wake up from this dream it seems too perfect to be a dream.”  
“Slow down crazy, slow down. This isn’t a dream this is actually happening and in an hour or so you are going to be married to Mikey the love of your life. Just breath.” Patrick said taking Pete by the shoulders and forcing in to take a seat in one of the chairs in the room. The tension in Pete’s shoulders lessened.   
“I can’t do this” He blurted suddenly.  
Patrick rolled his eyes, “Yes, you can it’s going to fine, god I wonder if Mikey is as big of a mess as you are.”  
“I need to see him now.”  
“Pete that’s bad luck, you know that.”  
“Does that apply when there’s two grooms?”  
Patrick was quiet for a moment, “Yes Pete it does, listen Mikey is probably just as nervous as you are but once you two see each other out there just don’t take your eyes off of him and you’ll get through this. Easy right after all you two are the reason we are all here today and it’s going to go perfectly.”

***  
Frank slipped out of the room to give Gerard some time to calm Mikey down. At the same time Patrick came out of the door opposite the room where Mikey was. “Let me guess he’s a total mess right?”  
Patrick nodded, “Mikey too?”  
“Yep, They’ll get through this once they see each other out there everything else will fade away.” Frank said.  
“Yeah, speaking of I better be getting Pete out there.” Patrick said looking at his watch.

***  
The venue was outside in a courtyard that was surrounded by trees. It was early spring and the flowers and plants were starting to come back to life. The wedding was rather small with only family and a few friends. Everyone was mingling around waiting for the wedding to start. Pete and Patrick were already at the alter with the official. Pete looked out into the crowd of people, he saw Josh and there was a brown haired guy with his arm around him, his boyfriend, Tyler he wasn’t an overly tall guy but he wasn’t short either. He was little shy when Josh had introduced him to Mikey and Pete but he was really nice and totally smitten with Josh. They were talking to Dallon and his wife Breezy her dark wavy hair fell around her shoulders her blue eyes smiling up at Dallon. His eyes lingered on them for a few moments before they skirted over to some other familiar faces, Joe and Andy had flown in from Chicago to come to the wedding and for Pete’s Bachelor party, He had met Joe in high school and Andy in college. It was good to see them again after so long. Just past them he saw his mother and his sister. They were near the path that lead up to the building where he had gotten ready in. Frank was making his way up the path. Frank saw Pete and smiled and nodded to him just before he got lost in the sea of faces. Not long after that the music began to play which signaled everyone to find their seats.  
Pete closed his eyes for a moment, he took a breath this was happening and this was real life this wasn’t a dream if it was he would have woken up by now. Just as he was going to open his eyes, Patrick tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the path and there he was the person Pete had been waiting all day to see the person he was going to spend the rest of his days with. Mikey, he was wearing a gray suit with a powder blue tie. His dirty blonde hair was in its normal style but pulled more out of his face. Behind his black framed glasses his hazel eyes were sparkling. Pete’s breath caught at the sight of him walking towards him.  
“Wow you clean up nicely” Mikey said once he was standing by Pete looking him up and down. To Pete’s surprise Mikey seemed calm and relaxed as if no one else was here and they weren’t about to get married.  
“Not too bad yourself, you ready for this?” Pete asked once he regained the ability to speak.  
Mikey smiled and looked into Pete’s eyes, and in that moment everyone and everything melted away for Pete. “Absolutely, you?”  
“Of course.”

***  
The reception was in full swing, everyone was laughing and dancing, the whole atmosphere was just so happy it was impossible to feel nothing but joy in the courtyard. The twilight lighting made everything glow and the small string lights illuminated the branches of the trees. Since there were so few guests it didn’t take much time to transform the courtyard for the reception. By this time the men’s ties were loosened and the some of the ladies’ shoes were off. Mikey and Pete were still slowing swaying on the dance floor. Gerard was sat at a table watching his brother, he smiled as the light caught on the silver band on his hand. He sighed contently getting lost in thought as Frank waked up, with his camera strap slung over his shoulder. He’d gone off to take pictures for the wedding album. Frank had taken all of the wedding pictures, he loved photography and hadn’t had much time for it with his job. So when Mikey had asked if he’d be willing to take the pictures he was more than happy to do it.  
“Hey you what’s going on?” Frank asked he sat down by Gerard.  
“Huh? Oh nothing much just watching them they look so happy,” Gerard said gesturing to Mikey and Pete. “Get all of the shots you wanted?”  
Frank’s eyes glided back from Mikey and Pete back to Gerard, “Yeah I can’t wait to get these printed.”  
“Did to take some artsy aesthetically pleasing ones too?” Gerard asked teasingly, he knew about Frank couldn’t not take artsy pictures when there was a camera in his hands.  
Frank chuckled, “You know it,” there was a slight lull in their conversation both of them lost in thought watching the happy couple. Pete was saying something that made Mikey giggle. Watching them had made Frank think about what he’d been thinking about in the months leading up to the wedding. With Gerard helping them with a lot of the planning, Frank could tell that marriage had been on his mind too, but in a very different way than in his own. He could Gerard was fantasying about their wedding, Frank on the other had was working out if he even believed in marriage. Not that he didn’t want to marry Gerard they’d been together so long he couldn’t see them ending anytime soon, but the only marriage he’s been around was his parents’ and that one ended in divorce. Frank knew that given enough time he would make that commitment to Gerard, but he need time to come to terms with it, but he most defiantly saw it in their future. He wanted to let Gerard know that but he could didn’t want to just say it too him. In those months of thinking he figured out what he could do, it was a bit old fashioned but he knew that Gerard would love it. “Hey Gee?”  
“Yes, Frankie?” Gerard asked. He tore his eyes away from the dance floor.  
Frank got up and took Gerard’s hand and led him into a more secluded corner of the courtyard. Gerard gave him a confused look. “I know you’ve been thinking about us and weddings and marriage the past few months with helping out with the planning and all, and I- I’ve been too, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. It’s not that I don’t see us married in the future cause I totally do, it’s just that the only marriage I’ve been around was my parents and we both know how that ended, and that kinda messed me up on the idea. I know I’ll work through this and that I don’t have to do this for you to know that beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are the only one for me, but I want to know that it will get there. I promise.” Then Frank pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it and revealed a simple silver ring. Gerard looked down at the ring in the box and back up at Frank. “It’s a bit old fashioned but this ring is my promise to you that we in the future will get here and we’ll get to have all of this.” Frank gestured back towards the wedding party.   
Gerard’s eyes were watering, at first he could only nod once he finally trusted his voice enough he finally spoke, “I love you Frank, and I would wait a thousand years for you.” There was more that he wanted to say to but he couldn’t find the words so he settled for kissing Frank instead. When the both broke off the kiss Gerard put their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck. He looked in to Frank’s hazel eyes for a moment. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. That was until Frank broke the silence between them.  
“There’s a slow song playing do you want to, go.” The rest of the sentence drifted off in a haze of emotion. Gerard just smiled and nodded and the two of them made their way to the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here, it's bittersweet. Thank all of you for reading this.


End file.
